Una proposición peligrosa (Draco M & Hermione G) Adaptación
by Doppelganger94
Summary: Hace dos años que Draco Malfoy quería a Hermione Granger. Cuando esta acudió a él en busca de ayuda, a cambio de un acuerdo comercial, Draco transformaría a Hermione en una "femme fatal" capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre, aunque no tenía intención de enseñarle cómo ser fascinante para luego arrojarla a los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él. ¡TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 1 - "Clases de como beber champán"**

Hermione Granger se detuvo bruscamente. El jardín de su casa parecía estar girando a su alrededor. Respiró hondo y esperó a que la lógica volviera a ocupar su lugar. Hacía diez años que era dueña de aquella casa en North Dallas, y sus tierras no se habían movido ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo.

De hecho, ni un solo acre de las vastas extensiones de Texas se había movido nunca. Las tierras del oeste podían ser azotadas por tormentas de arena y tornados capaces de llevarse casas enteras, árboles y coches, pero el terreno siempre permanecía firme. Se dio ánimos con aquel pensamiento y, en unos momentos, el jardín dejó de moverse.

Todo iba a ir bien.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti antes de irme?

Hermione se sobresaltó. Creía estar sola. Se volvió e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a su secretaria.

—No Molly, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? Te noto un poco pálida.

—Todo el mundo parece pálido de noche —Hermione apreciaba mucho a Molly por su eficiencia y su capacidad organizadora, pero a veces mostraba una molesta tendencia a mimarla como una auténtica madre. Pero ella carecía de madre desde los tres años, y ya no necesitaba ni quería una.

—Tú nunca pareces pálida, Herm. Si quieres, puedo subir para traerte tu medicina.

—¡No! —Hermione cerró brevemente los ojos—. Lo siento. No pretendía ser tan brusca, pero ya sabes lo que siento respecto a esas cosas. Estoy bien, y tú ya has abajado suficiente por hoy. La fiesta ha ido de maravilla. Gracias por tu colaboración. Ahora, vete a casa y duerme un rato.

—Si estás segura… —Molly aún parecía preocupada.

—Lo estoy.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

—Buenas noches —Hermione dio otro sorbo de la botella de champán que sostenía en una mano. Luego miró el estanque del jardín. Sobre su superficie flotaban apaciblemente numerosas velas encendidas con forma de flor de loto.

Entrecerró los ojos. Brillantes. Las llamas eran demasiado brillantes. Se inclinó y derramó champán sobre una de las velas, apagándola. Tras hacer lo mismo con el resto, bebió un poco más de champán.

Aún no estaba lista para volver a la casa. Aquel era su momento favorito de las fiestas que daba. Los últimos invitados se habían ido. La orquesta y el personal encargado de la comida y la bebida también. Le gustaba reivindicar su casa y los terrenos en que se asentaba. Le gustaba el regreso a la tranquilidad y el orden. Pero, por encima de todo, le gustaba el sentimiento de plenitud que se apoderaba de ella tras una fiesta exitosa.

El estanque se movió. La tierra se movió. Se detuvo y miró con el ceño fruncido sus pies descalzos que asomaban bajo el borde de su vestido de color crema. La tierra no se estaba moviendo. Ni ella tampoco. Maldición.

Tal vez había bebido más champán del que creía. Desestimó aquel pensamiento de inmediato. Nunca se había emborrachado, y casi nunca bebía en ninguna fiesta antes de que se hubiera ido el último invitado. No le gustaba perder el control sobre nada y mucho menos sobre sus facultades mentales. Esperó y, tras unos momentos, su paciencia fue recompensada y la tierra y el estanque dejaron de moverse.

Se encogió de hombros y dio un nuevo trago de la botella.

La fiesta había sido muy productiva. Había logrado llevar a Holland Mathis al punto al que pretendía. Una visita más y lo convencería para que le vendiera los tres edificios del centro de Dallas que tanto tiempo llevaba intentando conseguir. También había logrado que Tyler Forster se interesara en reformarlos para convertirlos en un próspero negocio de apartamentos.

Su negocio florecía. Debería sentirse más que satisfecha con todo lo que estaba logrando. Y así sería si no fuera porque sentía que le faltaba algo.

Durante toda su vida había alcanzado las metas que se había propuesto. Aquel era el año en el que, según el testamento de su padre, si lograba alcanzar el nivel financiero establecido por él, heredaría un sexto de la empresa familiar. Pero ya hacía unos años que había alcanzado aquella meta y su negocio marchaba mejor que nunca. De manera que, ¿qué podía faltarle?

Se detuvo en seco. Ron. Por supuesto. ¡Ron!

Hasta el momento, la única meta que no había alcanzado era conseguir que su primo segundo aceptara casarse con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No has podido encontrar una copa?

Hermione se volvió, sorprendida, y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Draco.

Draco Malfoy sonrió perezosamente y alargó una mano para tomar la botella de champán.

—Si vas a beber de la botella, así es como debes hacerlo —echó la cabeza atrás y terminó el resto del champán en cuestión de segundos.

—No necesito lecciones sobre cómo beber champán —replicó Hermione, y le quitó la botella de las manos de un tirón.

—No, no las necesitas, y por eso resulta tan interesante verte beber de la botella. Nunca te había visto hacerlo hasta ahora. Y tampoco te había visto nunca descalza. Lo cierto es que esas uñas de color rosa pálido no resultan especialmente atrevidas, Hermione.

Hermione pensó que Draco estaba hablando demasiado alto. Era casi como si estuviera escuchando sus palabras en sonido cuadrafónico.

—No pretendía que lo fueran cuando me las he pintado.

—Eso está bien, porque con ese color no lo habrías conseguido —Draco se encogió de hombros en un gesto que indicaba claramente que no se consideraba responsable de su mal gusto, aguijoneándola como solía hacerlo, presionándola hasta hacerla responder.

—Hay muchas cosas que no me has visto hacer nunca, pero eso no significa que alguna de ellas sea interesante, ni que alguna vez vayas a verme hacerlas, Draco.

—Ah, pero en eso es en lo que te equivocas.

—¿Me equivoco? —Hermione apoyó dos dedos en un punto situado por encima de su sien derecha. Draco la estaba confundiendo. De todos sus conocidos, ¿por qué tenía que ser él el que había vuelto? Se movían en los mismos círculos sociales y benéficos pero, últimamente, aquel círculo parecía estar reduciéndose más y más, y no dejaba de verlo en todas partes. Pero esa noche ella era la única culpable, pues lo había incluido en la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

—Todo lo que haces me interesa, Hermione. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Hermione seguía sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Pero, ya que lo había mencionado, ¿dónde estaban sus zapatos? ¿Y qué más le daba a Draco que los llevara puestos o no?

—¿Qué haces? Creía que ya te habías ido —por su mente pasó el recuerdo de Draco escoltando a una atractiva joven hacia la salida. También recordó que había pensado que el cabello pelirrojo de la chica chocaba violentamente con el desafortunado vestido naranja que había decidido ponerse—. Te he visto salir con Corine.

—La he llevado a su casa y luego he vuelto a esperar a que los demás invitados se fueran.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué has decidido volver?

—Para ver cómo estabas.

—¿Para ver…? —Hermione se quedó anonadada mientras el suelo empezaba a moverse de nuevo bajo sus pies.

Cerró los ojos, rogando que se detuviera. Aquello no estaba sucediendo. No podía ser. No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, sobre todo delante de él. Cuando el suelo se estabilizó bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos y vio una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que la puso muy nerviosa.

Pero Draco siempre la ponía nerviosa. Como de costumbre, tenía un aspecto molestamente atractivo y confiado. El tono palido de su piel siempre hacía pensar que no acababa de volver de unas vacaciones en algún lugar exótico, y su pelo rubio claro nunca estaba completamente peinado. Cada vez que lo miraba tenía que luchar contra el impulso de alisárselo con la mano.

Y además estaba el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda. Incluso una media sonrisa podía hacerlo surgir. Hermione había visto a más de una mujer quedarse totalmente hipnotizada por aquel hoyuelo, hasta el punto de que olvidaban lo que estaban diciendo o dónde estaban.

En cuanto a sus ojos grisis con destellos azules… Lo había visto flirtear descaradamente con ellos, hasta conseguir que la mujer objeto de su atención pareciera dispuesta a cualquier cosa que fuera a proponerle. Era totalmente repugnante.

Pero lo peor de todo era cómo la trataba a ella. Nadie se burlaba de ella. Nadie excepto Draco, por supuesto. A menudo, en medio de una fiesta o reunión, se volvía y lo encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa de evidente diversión, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste del que ella no había sido partícipe. En otras ocasiones tenía la desagradable sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y por qué.

Pero, en aquellos momentos, la mirada de Draco era totalmente solemne y firme. Hermione trató de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no lo logró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que he vuelto para ver cómo te encontrabas.

—Eso es. Ya lo sabía —Hermione respiró profundamente—. Lo que quería preguntarte era por qué… —volvió a llevarse una mano a la frente— por qué lo has hecho.

—Hacia el final de la fiesta me ha parecido que te pasaba algo, o que te preocupaba algo. He decidido volver para ver si podía ayudarte.

Temiendo que el suelo empezara a moverse de nuevo si se agachaba, Hermione dejó caer la botella. Era como si estuviera bebida, aunque ella sabía que no era así. Tal vez se debía simplemente a que estaba un poco baja de azúcar en la sangre. Debería haber comido más en la fiesta.

—Podías haberte ahorrado la molestia, Draco. Ni me sucedía ni me sucede nada malo.

—¿No?

—No, claro que no.

Cuando dos años atrás conoció a Draco en una fiesta benéfica, él se mostró claramente interesado en ella, pero se echó atrás en cuanto notó que el interés no era mutuo. Desde entonces, solo lo había visto en grupo. Tenían amigos y socios comunes, y el círculo en que se movían estaba constituido por personas como ellos, hombres y mujeres enérgicos, con importantes metas en la vida y de aproximadamente la misma edad.

Hermione sabía que Draco la observaba, aunque no entendía por qué. Pero lo más extraño era que a veces se encontraba observándolo a él. Lo cierto era que a veces podía ser bastante divertido, encantador e interesante. Pero, normalmente, lo único que lograba era enfadarla o desconcertarla. Como en aquellos momentos.

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 2 - "Las cosas van a empeorar"**

No tenía idea de cómo se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, pues ni siquiera ella lo había notado. Y tampoco sabía qué hacer con él. Pero eso no era cierto. Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer: librarse de él lo antes posible.

—Has sido muy amable viniendo a comprobar qué tal estaba, pero te aseguro que no era necesario. De hecho, estaba a punto de ir a… —Hermione miró hacia la casa, pero no fue capaz de pensar en la palabra, de manera que se limitó a señalarla.

«Oh, no». Gimió silenciosamente. Las palabras la estaban abandonando… y eso sí era una mala señal.

Con mucho cuidado, se encaminó hacia la casa. Draco se puso de inmediato a su lado y la tomó por un codo, como tratando de sostenerla. Pero lo último que quería Hermione era su ayuda, o que supiera que algo iba mal.

Un poco más adelante el sendero se bifurcaba. La izquierda llevaba a la casa y la derecha a la salida, donde sin duda se hallaría aparcado el coche de Malfoy. Ese era el camino que él debía tomar.

—¿Para qué quieres entrar en casa? ¿Piensas ponerte a trabajar?

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero se contuvo. No quería dar pie a una de las mordaces respuestas de Draco que la obligarían a responder, y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

—Ha sido un día muy largo. Lo más probable es que me vaya a la cama.

—Es una pena —dijo Draco.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una pena que una mujer tan guapa como tú esté a punto de irse a la cama sola.

Hermione dio un traspié y Draco la sostuvo con firmeza por el codo. Ella lo maldijo interiormente. Aquel hombre nunca hacía o decía lo que esperaba y quería que apartara de una vez la mano de su codo.

—A menos que tengas a Ron atrapado en tu dormitorio, por supuesto.

Ya estaba. Había vuelto a hacer uno de sus mordaces comentarios. Hermione tiró del codo para librarse de su mano y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Tú no… no sabes nada sobre Ron.

—En eso te equivocas. Sé mucho sobre Ron. Últimamente nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Y también sé que no es el hombre que te conviene.

—Tú… —Hermione no fue capaz de pensar en una sola cosa que decir.

Para colmo, apenas podía ver todo el rostro de Draco. Su campo de visión se estaba reduciendo. No podía negarlo por más tiempo. Tenía problemas. Y las cosas iban a empeorar.

—Vete a casa, Draco. Ahora. Buenas noches —aceleró el paso para tratar de alejarse de él, pero las piernas no parecían funcionarle bien y volvió a dar un traspié.

Si Draco no la hubiera sujetado, se habría caído.

—Algo no va bien —dijo él, serio. El volumen de su voz resultó insoportable para los oídos de Hermione—. ¿Qué es?

Hermione apretó los dientes. Todo lo que necesitaba era llegar a su dormitorio.

—Déjame en paz. Yo…

Draco la tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la terraza trasera. Hermione no podía protestar más. Un penetrante dolor en la mitad izquierda de su cabeza se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse contra el pecho de Draco, pero este caminaba demasiado deprisa. El movimiento resultaba violento. Sintió unas intensas náuseas. No abrió los ojos hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

—Déjame aquí —susurró.

Draco no respondió.

—¿Tu dormitorio está arriba o abajo?

—Por favor…

—No importa —como si hubiera adivinado la respuesta, Draco subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la planta superior.

Hermione gimió.

—Por favor… no vayas tan deprisa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Murmuró Draco, reduciendo la marcha— Voy a llamar a urgencias en cuanto te deje en la cama.

—No. Hay medicinas… en el cajón.

—¿En el cajón?

—No grites —gimoteó Hermione.

—Nunca me has oído hablar con más suavidad que ahora mismo, querida. Y tampoco me has visto nunca tan preocupado como lo estoy en estos momentos.

¿Preocupado? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Hermione no quería que fuera así, pero fue incapaz de pensar en algo que decir para que se fuera de una vez.

Con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, sintió que entraban en su dormitorio. Allí, con una delicadeza que nunca habría esperado de él, Draco la dejó en la cama y colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza. Luego encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón de esta. Maldijo entre dientes.

Hermione sabía lo que había visto, pero ya no tenía ningún control sobre la situación. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. La luz le estaba atravesando el cráneo. Alargó una mano para tomar otra almohada y se cubrió con ella los ojos.

Oyó que Draco entraba al baño y abría el grifo; unos momentos después el colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

—Hermione, querida, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? Tienes que mirarme un segundo.

Era lo último que ella quería hacer. La luz iba a resultar intolerable. Apartó la almohada de su rostro y abrió lentamente los ojos. Draco sostenía tres frascos de medicina en cada mano.

—¿Cuál necesitas?

Hermione señaló uno.

—¿Cuántas pastillas?

Hermione alzó un dedo.

Draco pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y la hizo erguirse. Ella tomó la pastilla y dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que él le acercó a los labios.

Luego, con la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—La luz… —Draco apagó la lámpara antes de que terminara la frase. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la del baño, que Hermione solía dejar encendida— Gracias. Ahora ya puedes irte. Ya estoy mejor —dijo, aun sabiendo que si el dolor no remitía rápidamente tendría que intentar otra cosa.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor pero, entretanto, creo que debería llamar al médico.

—No.

—No estoy ciego, Hermione. Sé que estás sufriendo un fuerte dolor. Tu médico debería saberlo.

—Lo sabe.

Draco suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Si veo que mejoras durante la próxima media hora, no lo llamaré. Pero voy a quedarme contigo.

—No —Hermione sabía que no iba a poder relajarse con él allí.

—Shh. No trates de discutir conmigo porque no te servirá de nada. Además, sería demasiado esfuerzo para ti.

Draco tenía razón en eso. Hermione giró levemente la cabeza en la almohada y trató de alcanzar con las manos las horquillas que sujetaban con firmeza su moño. Pero el movimiento le produjo náuseas y tuvo que desistir.

Draco le apartó las manos y se ocupó de quitárselas. Tras aflojarle el pelo en torno a la cabeza, tomó una de las manos de Hermione en la suya y le acarició el antebrazo. Ella no lo habría creído posible pero, sorprendentemente, aquello la alivió. No solía gustarle que la tocaran.

Trató de calcular las consecuencias de que Draco la hubiera visto en su estado más vulnerable, pero apenas podía pensar cuando le dolía tanto la cabeza. Permaneció muy quieta, rogando para que la medicina produjera cuanto antes su efecto.

—¿Y el vestido? —Oyó que preguntaba Draco—. ¿No estarías más cómoda con otra cosa?

Hermione pensó que sí, pero no se sentía con ánimos para cambiarse.

—Ahora no.

—Avísame cuando puedas moverte sin que te duela tanto.

Hermione trató de poner su mente en blanco, pero era demasiado consciente del dolor, demasiado consciente del hombre que le estaba acariciando el brazo.

Draco la observó, tratando de pensar qué otra cosa podía hacer por ella. Había reconocido el nombre de algunas de las medicinas. Se utilizaban para las migrañas. Conocía a varias personas que sufrían aquella enfermedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que Hermione la padecía?

Por lo que había oído de las migrañas, era una candidata ideal para sufrirlas: una personalidad tipo A, una perfeccionista que trabajaba hasta la extenuación.

Aquella noche había sido un ejemplo perfecto. No había disfrutado de la fiesta. Había «trabajado» la fiesta. Y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él y otras cuantas personas habían sido invitados con el único fin de redondear el número de asistentes. En realidad, solo estaba interesada en dos o tres personas con las que quería hablar de negocios, aunque era toda una profesional en el arte de camuflar sus intenciones.

Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido de seda de cuello alto y color marfil que contorneaba discretamente su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto tan solo los brazos. Era un vestido de un gusto perfecto, aunque en ella tenía un sutil toque sexy que podía llevar a un hombre al extremo de rogarle que le enseñara algo más. Pero Draco sabía que aquel no era el modo de llegar a Hermione, de manera que se había limitado a observarla.

Había algo en aquella mujer que lo alcanzó de lleno en cuanto la conoció. Era muy guapa, de una belleza clásica, con un precioso pelo castaño claro y unos ojos de color almendra. Se conocieron en una fiesta de beneficencia a la que también asistieron varias mujeres enjoyadas y con vestidos deslumbrantes. Pero, para Draco, ella sobresalía entre todas. No llevaba joyas y su vestido de terciopelo rojo, sin tirantes, era el más elegante de la fiesta. Aún recordaba el brillo de su piel a la luz de las velas.

De buenas a primeras, lo rechazó de un modo casi automático. Aquello divirtió a Draco. Evidentemente, rechazar a los hombres era algo instintivo en ella y, por ello, él se sintió retado.

Al principio, su atracción fue simple y básica, una necesidad ardiente y primaria que lo impulsaba a tomarla en brazos, llevarla al lugar más cercano en que pudieran estar solos y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos quedaran lo suficientemente cansados como para no hacer otra cosa más que dormir.

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 3 - "Auto-control"**

La observó durante el resto de la tarde y, en un momento dado, cuando Hermione se volvió después de haber estado hablando con alguien, vio algo que conectó con él a un nivel muy profundo. En ese instante percibió en su interior mucho más de lo que ella permitía ver al resto del mundo. Pero no supo con exactitud qué era lo que le había hecho conectar con ella de manera tan intensa. Solo más tarde, tras otros encuentros, descubrió qué era.

Pérdida y necesidad.

Vio en ella las cicatrices de la pérdida, heridas no completamente sanadas y dolores recordados como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Los reconoció en ella porque él también los había sufrido, tal vez no tan profundamente, pero sabía muy bien lo que era el sentimiento de pérdida y la necesidad. Aunque sus experiencias fueran distintas, el dolor era el mismo.

Reconocer aquello le hizo comprender que valdría la pena esperar con calma a que Hermione llegara a verlo como un hombre deseable que merecía toda su atención.

No le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que Hermione solo estaba interesada en un hombre: Ronald Weasley. Tras averiguar los motivos y los porqués, supo que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La certeza llegó de la convicción de que él era el único hombre con el que Hermione debía estar, y de que, antes o después, iba a hacerla suya. Lo que no sabía era cuánto tiempo iba a llevarle conseguirlo. Afortunadamente, tenía mucha paciencia.

Se empeñó en conocerla, en averiguar qué la hacía feliz, qué cosas la disgustaban. No fue fácil, porque Hermione se había ocupado de construir una formidable barrera a su alrededor. Solo últimamente había empezado a ver algunas grietas en aquella barrera, pequeñas, desde luego, pero tratándose de ella el más mínimo resquicio era algo extraordinario.

Tal vez, el problema de las migrañas había sido la causa de aquellas grietas. O tal vez se estaba quedando sin retos, algo que él sabía, pues se había empeñado en conocer cada uno de sus movimientos, tanto en el terreno de los negocios como en el personal. Y debido a ello, casi podía garantizar lo que iba a continuación. Eso era lo que había estado esperando.

Pero esa noche, durante la fiesta, había notado que los ojos de Hermione adquirían una expresión dolida, algo en lo que no se habrían fijado quienes la conocían a un nivel meramente social o profesional. Pero él sí se había fijado, y por eso había vuelto.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó, en un susurro—. ¿Te apetece ponerte alguna otra cosa ahora?

Hermione se estremeció.

—Tengo frío.

Draco se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta el armario empotrado que se hallaba frente a la cama. Pasó por alto las hileras de trajes de trabajo perfectamente colgados, los vestidos, las camisas y las faldas y centró su atención en un camisón beige de punto con una bata a juego. Lo acarició y comprobó que era suave y cálido, perfecto para Hermione en aquellos momentos.

Lo descolgó y se acercó con él a la cama. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó, mostrándoselo.

Ella asintió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Puedo cambiarme yo sola —murmuró.

En circunstancias normales, Draco sabía que se habría opuesto con todas sus fuerzas a que él la ayudara a cambiarse, pero, esa noche, su habitual determinación por controlarlo todo estaba muy disminuida.

Tenía que distraerla, y para ello contaba con el tópico perfecto.

—Sé que puedes —dijo, en tono despreocupado—, pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría ser de alguna utilidad —con sumo cuidado, ayudó a Hermione a erguirse—. Además —continuó—, hay algo que necesito decirte. En realidad es una confesión. Sé que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que me equivoco en muy raras ocasiones —Hermione dejó escapar un leve gruñido de protesta. Él sonrió. Podía oírlo. Eso estaba bien—. El caso es que esta noche me he equivocado. Después de todo, Ronald no te estaba esperando en el dormitorio.

—Ron no… no ha venido.

—Nunca viene a tus fiestas, ¿verdad?

—Algunas veces sí viene.

—Cualquiera pensaría que no le gustas —Draco bajó rápidamente la cremallera del vestido de Hermione y le hizo sacar los brazos.

—Si le gusto…

El vestido cayó hasta su cintura. Draco notó que se le secaba la garganta al ver el sujetador de encaje de color crema que llevaba puesto. La atrajo hacia sí para rodearla con los brazos y soltárselo. Un perfume cálido y sensual se elevó de la piel de Hermione cuando el sujetador cayó, dejando expuestos sus pechos, de areolas y pezones delicadamente rosados. Draco sintió que se endurecía y que la boca se le hacía agua.

Apartó a un lado el sujetador e hizo un esfuerzo por continuar.

—Supongo que has decidido que ya ha llegado el momento de ir definitivamente tras él, ¿no? —Preguntó, mientras deslizaba el camisón por la cabeza de Hermione—. Alza los brazos hacia mí.

—No —la mirada de Hermione revelaba una evidente falta de comprensión, pero Draco sintió que estaba tratando de centrarse en lo que le decía—. Sé que le gusto a Ron.

—Claro que sí… como miembro de su familia. Alza los brazos para que pueda ponerte el camisón, cariño —Hermione obedeció—. Pero creo que debo decirte que no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de llevártelo a la cama, y mucho menos al altar.

—No. Claro que sí. Quiero decir que… ¿por qué piensas eso?

Draco trató de concentrarse en meterle el camisón por los brazos sin mirar sus pechos. A pesar de todo, el dorso de una de sus manos rozó la cima de uno de ellos, haciéndole contener el aliento. Casi gimió. Los pechos de Hermione eran exactamente como los había imaginado: altos, redondeados y firmes, lo suficientemente grandes como para llenar sus manos, pero no tanto como para hacer que un hombre volviera la cabeza al pasar junto a ella. Tal y como a él le gustaban.

—En primer lugar —dijo, sin poder evitar el tono ronco de su voz—, Ron te considera miembro de su familia, y no creo que vayas a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión al respecto. Después de todo, no eres exactamente una mujer fatal, ¿no?

Hermione miró el camisón que la cubría hasta la cintura con expresión de no saber cómo había llegado allí.

—Sí lo soy —contestó.

—Túmbate —Draco apoyó una mano tras su nuca y la ayudó a tumbarse—. Me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo en que eres una mujer fatal, pero me temo que no puedo —mintió, pero aquel no era momento de confesar la facilidad con que Hermione podía hacer que la deseara.

Se levantó, se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo por sus caderas y piernas hasta quitárselo. Por unos momentos, solo pudo mirar. Hermione llevaba unas diminutas braguitas de encaje a juego con el sujetador.

—Pronto tendré a Ron comiendo de mi…

—¿Mano? —Draco concluyó la frase al ver que ella no parecía encontrar la palabra para hacerlo. Enseguida notó que su voz revelaba el incontenible deseo que estaba creciendo en su interior. Debía tener cuidado porque, a pesar de su estado, Hermione podía notarlo.

—Lo necesito…

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Crees que lo necesitas, pero no es cierto. El problema es lo que quieres. Y quieres el cincuenta por ciento de Barón International que Ron heredará cuando muera tu tío William. Con la mayoría de las acciones en tu poder podrás controlar a tu hermana —Draco se obligó a tirar las braguitas hacia donde estaba el sujetador y a bajar el camisón todo lo que pudo.

—Sí. No —Hermione apoyó una mano en su sien—. Cuando nos casemos, ganaré el cincuenta por ciento de… er… de su negocio.

—Eso acabo de decir.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, tratando de comprender.

—¿Tan ansiosa estás porque muera tu tío?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y volvió a cerrar los rápidamente.

—No. Lo quiero.

—A veces me pregunto si sabes lo que es querer —murmuró Draco—. Conociendo tu plan, resulta difícil creerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Vuelve a erguirte un poco —Hermione la ayudó a hacerlo. Unos momentos después había logrado meterla en la cama—. Además, hablando estrictamente, no serías tú, sino Ronald, el que ganaría el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa. Y quién sabe qué querrá hacer con ella.

—Una vez que nos casemos…

—«Si» os casáis, quieres decir. Pero supongamos que lo hacéis; ¿de verdad crees que Ronald se sentiría tan apabullado por tus encantos femeninos como para dejarte hacer lo que quieras con su cincuenta por ciento?

—Sí, él…

—Piénsalo bien, querida. Además, ¿acaso crees que eres la única mujer que quiere a Ronald? Y no solo por su futuro porcentaje en Barón International.

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a apoyar una mano sobre su sien.

—Ron nunca ha mostrado interés en…

—Tienes razón. Nunca ha mostrado interés en Barón International, pero yo no apostaría contra él cuando herede su parte de la empresa. Por si no lo sabes, te diré que Ronald es un hombre de negocios muy astuto —Draco observó un momento el rostro de Hermione y le pareció que estaba algo más relajada—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Yo… —Hermione se interrumpió y Draco tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de evaluar su dolor, lo que significaba que había tenido cierto éxito con su táctica de distraerla preocupándola—. Aún me duele mucho.

Draco miró su reloj.

—Han pasado quince minutos desde que te di la medicina. ¿Debería haberte hecho efecto ya?

—Lo hará.

—¿Quieres decir que pronto te sentirás mejor?

Hermione no respondió. Mirando su rostro, precioso y más pálido que nunca, Draco se sintió más impotente que nunca en su vida.

—Voy a llamar al médico. ¿Dónde está el número?

Hermione gimió e hizo un intento por moverse que interrumpió de inmediato.

—Sniffer.

—¿Qué?

Hermione alzó una temblorosa mano y señaló la mesilla de noche.

—Sniffer.

Colin abrió el cajón en el que había vuelto a guardar los frascos de medicina.

—¿Sniffer? —entonces lo vio. Se trataba de un inhalador. Lo sacó—. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Hermione alargó una mano y él le entregó el inhalador.

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	4. Chapter 4

**´"Gracias totales" por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Muchísimas gracias a** ** _solispinillos.m_** **** **por el review, así como a** ** _lalunaroja_** **** **por tu apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 4 - "Dormir juntos"**

Hermione se llevó el inhalador a la boca, lo presionó y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Draco la observó durante varios minutos. Hermione permanecía muy quieta, aunque le pareció que empezaba a respirar de forma más relajada. Ella no podía saberlo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla sola esa noche en aquella gran casa.

—¿Hermione?

Al ver que no contestaba, Draco se levantó de la cama. De inmediato, ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Tienes que irte… ya?

—No.

—Quédate… un poco más.

Draco apenas podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo que se quedara. Para que Hermione hiciera algo así debía estar pasando por un auténtico infierno.

—Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras.

Hermione volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Solo un… poco.

Draco se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se arremangó la camisa y se quitó los zapatos. Luego se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, colocó dos almohadas junto al cabecero y se apoyó en ellas.

Hermione gimió y, adormecida, se arrimó a él. Debía tener frío. Draco la atrajo lentamente hacia sí, aunque él estaba encima de las mantas y ella debajo. Pasó un brazo en torno a sus hombros y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando abrazarla, pero no así. Solo podía pensar en cómo conseguir que estuviera más cómoda. Hermione volvió a gemir. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Algo inquietó a Hermione. Un aroma vagamente conocido invadió sus sentidos. Estaba sucediendo algo que no quería que sucediera. Se resistió a moverse y a abrir los ojos. El instinto le dijo que algo iba mal. Se sentía cálida y cómoda… pero también frágil. Extremadamente frágil.

Entonces recordó. La noche anterior había sufrido una migraña. Ya se le había pasado pero, como siempre, su cabeza retenía el recuerdo del dolor. Suspiró suavemente. Hacía más de dos meses que no tenía una migraña, y había llegado a creer que ya las había superado. Evidentemente, no era así. Y para empeorar las cosas, aquella había sido una de las peores.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Y qué estaba oliendo? ¿Y sintiendo?

Trató de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. La fiesta… había ido bien. Hollan Mathis y Tyler Korster estaban a punto de aceptar su propuesta, y esa era la meta principal de la fiesta. Sí, lo recordaba. Incluso había logrado allanar el camino para futuros proyectos.

Champán. Las luces del estanque. Unos ojos grises. Un pelo que siempre parecía necesitar un peine.

Draco Malfoy.

Se había presentado después de que todo el inundo se hubiera ido. Según él, había vuelto porque había sentido que algo iba mal. Eso le había parecido muy extraño.

A veces, Draco podía ser una auténtica cruz. Nadie conseguía alterarla como él. Cuando trataba de ignorarlo, él se negaba a permitírselo. Y cuando trataba de cortarlo en seco dándole la espalda, se reía de ella.

Unos meses atrás, la invitó a ella, a su hermana Tess y a unos amigos a volar a Corpus Christie en su nuevo avión. Pero se fue dejándola en tierra. ¿El motivo? Que se retrasó quince minutos y Draco se negó a esperarla. Se puso furiosa.

Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones se sentía atraída por él. Al menos, hasta que lograba recuperar el control sobre sus sentidos y se recordaba por qué no podía sentirse atraída por Draco. Ron era el hombre con el que planeaba casarse… si lograba convencerlo, por supuesto.

A pesar de todo… estaba en deuda con Draco. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, así era. Cuando la migraña había atacado, él había estado allí para ayudarla.

Tal vez podría haber superado la crisis por sí misma, pero eso era algo que nunca llegaría a saber. Tendría que encontrar algún modo apropiado de darle las gracias. Tal vez, regalándole una planta para su despacho.

Gimió interiormente. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál era el modo apropiado de darle las gracias? Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a hablar con Molly en el trabajo. De momento, aún se sentía muy aturdida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que la luz del sol inundaba la habitación. Volvió a gemir interiormente. Lo normal era que, en cuanto el primer rayo de sol entraba por la ventana, saltara de la cama, totalmente dispuesta a enfrentarse al nuevo día. Pero lo cierto era que aún se sentía muy débil, y el impulso de permanecer en la cama era muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, nunca se había permitido utilizar las migrañas como excusa para vaguear. Cuando estaba en el trabajo era más consciente de los primeros síntomas de un ataque de migraña y tomaba rápidamente una pastilla para frenarla. Pero la noche anterior trató de superarla a base de ignorarla, y no había servido para nada.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Eran las siete y media. Normalmente estaba en la oficina a las siete. Si se levantaba ya, aún podía llegar a las ocho y media. Experimentalmente, trató de erguirse en la cama.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Hermione se quedó totalmente paralizada. Draco. Se volvió hacia él y dio un gritito ahogado.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con los brazos tras la cabeza y la manta a la altura de la cintura, dándole una visión completa de su pecho desnudo. Una mata de pelo rubio cubría este, formando una uve hasta desaparecer bajo las mantas. ¡Dios santo! ¿Estaría desnudo? Hermione cerró rápidamente los ojos y volvió a abrirlos…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco se volvió hacia ella y apoyó un codo en el colchón para erguirse. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que Hermione pudo ver su incipiente barba y las vetas doradas de sus ojos.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—Yo… —un recuerdo surgió en la mente de Hermione.

Se había mostrado reacia a que se fuera, aunque no recordaba haberle pedido que se quedara. Pero aquel recuerdo trajo otros. El dolor había sido tan intenso que había sentido una necesidad vital de aferrarse a él, como si su fuerza hubiera podido rellenarlo. Pero…

—Recuerdo que rodeaste la cama y te tumbaste encima de las mantas —también recordaba cómo se arrimó a él para tratar de absorber su calor. Pero estaba segura de que las mantas aún se interponían entre ellos.

Y en ese momento reconoció el aroma que había invadido su sueño. Era el aroma vigoroso, sexual y único de Draco, y probablemente estaría en las sábanas en las que había dormido.

—No esperaba que te quedaras toda la noche y, desde luego, no esperaba que te… desvistieras.

Draco se irguió hasta sentarse. Las mantas se apartaron lo suficiente como para dejar ver el elástico negro de sus calzoncillos. Hermione suspiró, aliviada. Al menos, no estaba totalmente desnudo.

—Lo cierto es que en ningún momento tuve intención de dejarte sola. Si no hubieras dicho algo, planeaba esperar tras la puerta hasta que te quedaras dormida. Luego habría entrado de nuevo.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Por qué?

—No podía dejarte sola. Estabas demasiado enferma, demasiada ida como para quedarte sola. Quería estar aquí por si empeorabas, o por si sufrías alguna reacción adversa a la medicación, o por si necesitabas algo.

Hermione nunca había visto la mirada de Draco tan suave como en aquellos momentos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Un instante después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquel gesto era un mal recuerdo de una infancia tensa.

—Y… ¿qué te impulsó a desnudarte y meterte bajo las sábanas?

Hermione sonrió.

—Aún después de que la medicina te hiciera efecto no parecías sentirte cómoda. Pensé que tal vez tuvieras frío, y era cierto. En cuanto me desvestí y me metí en la cama, te abracé. Te relajaste de inmediato.

Hermione no podía decir nada al respecto. No había hecho nada de forma consciente y, por tanto, no podía explicar sus acciones. Tenía un vago recuerdo del brazo de Draco rodeándole los hombros, de sentirse segura y cálida junto a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Desde el amanecer.

—¿Y por qué no me has despertado? —preguntó, irritada.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, y Hermione se sintió atrapada ante la visión de sus sensuales labios y de su asonante hoyuelo.

—Por educación.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te he despertado porque no habría sido educado hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estabas totalmente enredada conmigo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento al recordar de pronto la sensación de su pierna entre las de Draco y de su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Sintió que el rostro le ardía. Habría jurado que nunca se ruborizaba, pero ya no podía estar segura, porque Draco entrecerró repentinamente los ojos mientras la miraba.

—Además —continuó él—, estabas tan dormida que no quería despertarte.

—Pero cuando… me he despertado estaba aquí, en mi sitio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado casi toda la noche en la misma posición. Los músculos empezaban a dolerme y he tenido que estirarme. Te he apartado intentando no despertarte. Lo siento.

Hermione asintió, aunque no sabía por qué. Al menos, agradecía no haber despertado entre sus brazos. Eso habría sido demasiado bochornoso.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Draco apartó las mantas y salió de la cama. Sus ceñidos calzoncillos negros parecían hechos a medida, y él parecía sentirse tan cómodo moviéndose ante ella semidesnudo como si fuera algo que hiciera a diario. Evidentemente, debía estar muy acostumbrado a vestirse y desvestirse en los dormitorios de otras mujeres.

Hermione apenas había asimilado aquel inquietante pensamiento cuando él se volvió a tomar sus pantalones, ofreciéndole una clara visión de su musculosa espalda y su redondeado y firme trasero. La garganta se le secó. Lo conocía hacía dos años, pero nunca había pensado en el aspecto que tendría sin ropa. Sin embargo, ya no necesitaría hacerlo. Aquellos calzoncillos dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué?

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Te sientes mejor?

En lo que a Hermione le pareció cámara lenta, Draco se puso los pantalones. A la luz del sol, el pelo de sus magníficas piernas parecía más rubio de lo normal. Cuando los tuvo en torno a la cintura, Hermione oyó la veloz y eficiente subida de la cremallera.

Sintió una punzada de pesar. Aquella era una sensación tan ajena a ella que se quedó totalmente desconcertada. Al ver que Draco la miraba con expresión divertida, se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido.

—Bien. Me siento bien.

—¿Se te ha ido el dolor del todo?

—Solo queda el recuerdo.

Draco volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Nada. Es solo que… lamento que sintieras que debías quedarte toda la noche. No te habrás sentido muy cómodo. ¿Has podido dormir algo?

—Sí. Me quedé dormido en cuanto noté que te habías relajado y te habías quedado dormida.

Hermione rió forzadamente.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a dormir con mujeres.

Draco le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa y luego tomó su camisa.

—¿Hace cuanto sufres de migrañas?

Hermione miró su pecho desnudo.

—No mucho.

Draco se puso la camisa.

—Respuesta equivocada. He mirado las fechas de prescripción de tus frascos de medicinas. Algunos de ellos tienen casi un año.

Hermione no podía apartar de su mente la noción de que habían dormido en la misma cama. Ella nunca había dormido con nadie en la misma cama, y eso incluía a sus hermanas. Además, no había habido nada platónico en el modo en que habían dormido Draco y ella. Como él había dicho, ella no había sido capaz de descansar realmente hasta que se había abrazado a él. Aunque el sexo no había intervenido, para su forma de pensar, aquella noche había sido increíblemente íntima.

Pero, seguramente, para Draco aquello no había tenido nada de extraño, aunque tampoco trataba do tildarlo de mujeriego. Por lo que había visto, tan probable era que se presentara a una fiesta solo como acompañado por alguna belleza. E incluso en ese último caso, nunca parecía que su relación fuera especialmente seria.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte de padecer migrañas —dijo Draco mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones—. ¿Qué ha dicho tu médico? ¿Sabe qué las provoca?

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy perfectamente sana, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Me han hecho muchos análisis y pruebas.

La expresión de Draco se ensombreció.

—Si todo lo que puede hacer tu médico es extenderte unas recetas, deberías consultar a otro.

—Ya lo hice, y me dijo lo mismo —Hermione ya se sentía demasiado vulnerable ante Draco. No quería que supiera más de lo que ya sabía. —. Pero estoy mejorando. Tuve mi último dolor de cabeza hace dos meses —apartó las mantas para salir de la cama, pero se detuvo repentinamente.

Había estado tan centrada en DRaco y en cómo se vestía que en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en lo que ella llevaba puesto. Enseguida comprobó que solo llevaba el camisón.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te dolía antes la cabeza?

—Eso no importa. ¿Cómo me puse anoche el camisón?

—Te lo puse yo.

—Lo que significa que me quitaste la ropa.

Draco le dedicó una de sus perezosas sonrisas, con el fascinante hoyuelo incluido.

—No te preocupes. No me aproveché de ti.

—Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que lo hubieras hecho.

El hecho de que Draco la hubiera visto prácticamente desnuda hizo que Hermione deseara ocultarse por completo bajo las mantas hasta que se fuera. Si había metido una pierna entre las suyas, lo más probable era que el camisón se le hubiera subido casi hasta la cintura y, por tanto…

Volvió a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. De ese momento en adelante, cada vez que se miraran a los ojos ambos sabrían que él la había visto prácticamente desnuda. Lo único que podía hacer era evitar ver a Draco durante los siguientes días. Con el tiempo recuperaría la compostura en su presencia. O eso esperaba.

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	5. Chapter 5

**´"Gracias totales" por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Muchísimas gracias a** ** _solispinillos.m,_** ** _Hermy Evans Black_** **y a** ** _mirii_** **por el review, así como a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por tu apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 5 - "Una cita de verdad"**

Odiaba estar en deuda, especialmente con alguien que sabía más de ella que los doctores. Miró a Draco y vio que este tenía la mirada puesta en sus pechos. Ni siquiera tuvo que bajar la vista para saber que sus pezones se habían excitado. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Draco? —cuando él la miró, Hermione percibió un calor en su mirada que hizo que las rodillas se le debilitaran. Se aclaró la garganta—. He dicho que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—Te he oído. Pídelo.

—Te agradecería que mantuvieras en secreto la información que tienes sobre mi problema.

—¿Problema? ¿Te refieres a las migrañas?

—Exacto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Acaso temes que alguien pueda pensar que tienes una grieta en la armadura?

Como en tantas ocasiones, Draco trataba de picarla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a morder el Cebo.

—¿Mantendrás en secreto lo que sabes?

—Claro que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Y… ¿el resto?

Draco tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla y se la puso.

—Lo que ha sucedido quedará entre nosotros.

Hermione soltó el aliento. No le había hecho decir las palabras.

—Gracias.

Draco avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

—De nada. Me basta con que se te haya pasado el dolor —inclinó la cabeza y besó a Hermione en la frente—. Tómate el día con calma —su boca descendió hasta detenerse a pocos milímetros de la de ella—. No te apresures en llegar a la oficina.

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. ¿Iba a besarla?

Draco le acarició levemente el rostro.

—Come algo antes de irte, y conduce despacio —alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Luego sonrió—. Nos vemos en unas horas —a continuación giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo cuando Hermione recuperó el sentido.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nos vemos en unas horas?

—¿Lo has olvidado? Tenemos una cita a las dos —Draco salió del dormitorio y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Anonadada, Hermione se sentó en la cama.

¿En unas horas? ¿Era ese todo el tiempo que iba a tener para superar lo que había sucedido? Exhaló un tembloroso aliento. De acuerdo. Aunque contaba con no verlo en una temporada, tendría que encontrar algún modo de enfrentarse a él aquella tarde. Nunca había rehuido los retos, y no iba a hacerlo en esa ocasión.

Aunque no le hubiera pedido a Draco exactamente que pasara la noche con ella, sí le había pedido que se quedara un poco más. No sabía por qué había sentido que lo necesitaba, y tampoco sabía por qué se había deslizado en la cama hacia él buscando su calor. Y algo más.

Lo único que sabía era que se había sentido extraña y perdida hasta que Draco la había estrechado entre sus brazos.

Hermione miró a Draco con cautela desde su amplio y ordenado escritorio de caoba.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—¿Lo son? —Draco pensó que Hermione se estaba esforzando por aparentar su imperturbable y serena actitud habitual, pero se le notaba demasiado.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Después de la noche pasada, hiciera lo que hiciese Hermione, sabía que nunca podría reconstruir la barrera que tanto se había esforzado en alzar entre ellos.

—¿Cómo que si «lo son»?

—Que si son realmente «buenas tardes». ¿Te sientes mejor que esta mañana?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿No hay indicios de otro dolor de cabeza?

—No —la mandíbula de Hermione se tensó visiblemente.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa. Hermione estaba lamentando realmente la ayuda que le había prestado la noche anterior. Desafortunadamente para ella, había sucedido, y aunque estaba haciendo lo posible por volver a su despreocupada relación previa, él no tenía planeado permitírselo.

—Ahora que ya hemos hablado del tema —añadió Hermione, tensa—, dejémoslo.

—Como quieras —Draco se fijó en su vestimenta. Había elegido un traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino, con una blusa de color crema cerrada hasta el cuello. Como única joya llevaba un reloj de oro. Su aspecto era especialmente severo. Además, había vuelto a peinarse con el moño alto que tanto parecía gustarle—. No volveré a preguntarte a menos que vuelva a verte como ayer.

Hermione lo miró unos momentos, como sopesando sus palabras. Luego abrió la carpeta que tenía ante sí en el escritorio y echó un rápido vistazo a su contenido.

—¿Por qué te has molestado en concertar esta cita, Draco? Habría podido decirte por teléfono que no tengo intención de vender la propiedad adyacente a la tuya.

—¿Por qué?

—Dejémonos de juegos. Sabes muy bien por qué quiero conservar ese terreno. Incluso sin contar con el tuyo, resultará muy rentable desarrollarlo. Pero hay otro motivo por el que quiero conservarlo: me robaste descaradamente la parte que compraste. Y ese es el verdadero motivo por el que no te lo vendo. Es una cuestión de principios.

—Interesante. No sabía que fueras rencorosa —Draco se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento y cruzó las piernas. Estaba disfrutando con aquello—. Además, la palabra «robar» me parece demasiado inerte. No hice nada ilegal, ni inmoral.

—Eso último es discutible —Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, desde la que había una vista panorámica de Dallas, pero se volvió de inmediato—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero de algún modo averiguaste que me interesaban ambas propiedades. Creo que entregaste tu cheque diez minutos antes de que yo llegara con el mío.

Draco se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: « ¿Y qué?». Lo cierto era que había averiguado por casualidad que Hermione estaba interesada en aquellos terrenos. Se movió rápidamente, pidió varios favores, prometió otros y acabó comprando una de las propiedades justo antes que ella, con la esperanza de que no se echara atrás y comprara la otra a pesar de todo.

Teniendo en cuenta su localización, ambas parcelas eran auténticas minas de oro. Promoviéndolas adecuadamente, ayudarían a revitalizar la zona norte. Si Hermione decidía no venderle la suya, cosa con la que contaba, o si no averiguaba el verdadero propósito de su visita, no habría perdido nada. Cualquiera de las propiedades por separada bastaría para obtener fuertes beneficios.

Hermione se acercó a su silla y apoyo ambas manos en el respaldo.

—¿Por qué no compraste ambas propiedades a la vez? Podrías haberlo hecho fácilmente. A menos… a menos que no tuvieras el dinero necesario para comprar ambas en aquel momento. ¿Fue por eso?

Draco sabía que la falta de dinero sería el único motivo que Hermione entendería pero, para picarla un poco, decidió no satisfacer por completo su curiosidad.

—En parte sí. Compré la propiedad directamente, sin ofrecérsela a otros inversores. En cuanto a mis otras razones… —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Hermione frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero Draco la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Te has molestado al menos en considerar mi oferta?

—Considero todas las ofertas que me llegan.

—Es una buena oferta, Hermione.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si la aumento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahórrate la molestia.

Era la respuesta con la que contaba Draco, pero si no hubiera insistido, Hermione se habría preguntado por qué. Y si hubiera aceptado su oferta, él habría perdido la oportunidad de llevar adelante su plan original, que consistía en trabajar con ella.

Tras conocerla y observarla a ella y a su familia durante un año, había ideado dos planes para hacerla suya. Lo que no había sabido era cuándo iba a poder poner sus planes en marcha. Comprar la propiedad formaba parte de su primer plan. Pero el cielo se había abierto para él la noche anterior y le había hecho un magnífico regalo. Como resultado, estaba casi seguro de que su segundo plan estaba a punto de comenzar. Satisfecho, esperó a que sucediera lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

Hermione lo miró atentamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has analizado atentamente mi oferta por tu terreno?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione jugueteó con la correa de oro de su reloj.

—¿Y bien?

Draco abrió las manos con expresión de pesar.

—Creo que prefiero quedarme con el terreno.

—Ya veo —Hermione volvió a mirarlo. Draco sabía que, cuando se ponía a ello, era tan buena como él enmascarando sus sentimientos. Pero también sabía que en aquellos momentos estaba pensando en la noche anterior. Bruscamente, rodeó la silla y cerró la carpeta—. En ese caso, hemos llegado a un punto muerto. No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando de ofertas y contra ofertas. La reunión ha acabado.

—No del todo.

—Si tú no quieres vender y yo tampoco, no veo de qué más podemos hablar.

—¿Y si trabajamos juntos?

—¿Te refieres a desarrollar un proyecto común en nuestros terrenos?

Draco asintió. Si Hermione aceptaba, él tendría más tiempo para alcanzar su propósito, que no era otro que hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a su plan de casarse con Ronald Weasley. Si no lo lograba, lo peor que podía pasar era que aún ganara muchos millones. Además, ya tenía su segundo plan dispuesto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca acepto socios en ningún proyecto. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que esa forma de actuar carece por completo de sentido práctico —Hermione fue a decir algo, pero Draco la interrumpió—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es lo que tu padre os enseñó a ti y a tus hermanas. Pero piensa en ello, Hermione. Con todos esos acres, más un proyecto común, tendríamos un negocio formidable. Además de despachos y tiendas, podríamos añadir viviendas y zonas de ocio. Y sabes tan bien como yo que si trabajamos juntos diseñando y configurando además algunas zonas verdes, el ayuntamiento nos sonreirá con benevolencia y nos concederá permisos para lo que queramos.

—Yo no trabajo así, Draco —Hermione volvió a sentarse.

—Creo que el verdadero problema es que no sabes cómo trabajar con otros —Draco sonrió lentamente—. Vamos, Hermione. Ya eres una de las terratenientes más importante de Texas, y además tienes propiedades por todo el mundo. No creo que vayas a perder tu reputación porque te asocies con alguien por una vez. No sé si te has fijado, pero ya casi nadie trabaja solo. Además, piensa en cuánto nos divertiríamos.

—¿Divertirnos? —por unos instantes, la mirada de Hermione pareció atada a la sonrisa de Draco, a sus labios, a su hoyuelo. Pero enseguida la apartó—. Mi hermana Tess vendió a otra compañía en su última operación y perdió millones. Eso no me va a suceder a mí.

—Y no sucederá si nos asociamos. De hecho, ganaríamos más dinero que por separado. Además, tú y yo sabemos que Tess no «vendió». Hizo un gran trato. Pero esa situación es muy distinta a la nuestra —Draco suavizó su tono al añadir—: Ella hizo el trato por amor. Pero ese no sería nuestro caso, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —contestó Hermione de inmediato.

—¿Entonces?

—No, Draco.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que ese «no» tuyo es automático, como tantas otras cosas en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que no rechaces mi idea directamente. Piensa en ello —Draco se levantó y colocó sobre el escritorio otra carpeta que llevaba consigo—. Aquí hay varias ideas que he esbozado. Estúdialas con mente abierta y creo que verás los beneficios de trabajar juntos —alzó una mano y deslizó los dedos con delicadeza por la mejilla de Hermione. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente—. Cuídate —murmuró Draco con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta tan lentamente como pudo. Lo último que quería era despertar sus sospechas.

Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

—Espera. Hay algo… hay una cosa más sobre la que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Draco soltó el aliento contenido y se volvió con una simulada expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿De qué se trata?

Mientras Draco avanzaba hacia ella, una docena de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Hermione. Desafortunadamente, todos eran sobre él. Tenía un aspecto estupendo con la camisa, los pantalones negros y la chaqueta informal que vestía. El problema era que ella ya sabía el aspecto que tenía sin ropa y, por mucho que se esforzaba, no podía apartar el recuerdo de su mente.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba sudando. Debía estar loca para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacar a relucir cualquier cosa relacionada con la noche anterior era peligroso pero, dadas las circunstancias

En lugar de sentarse, Draco permaneció junto a la silla y se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Era una postura despreocupada, pero en aquellos momentos casi parecía reflejar una actitud de poder.

—¿De qué se trata? —repitió, al ver que Hermione no decía nada.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—He recordado más cosas sobre la noche pasada, y creo que en algún momento me hablaste de Ron.

—Así es.

Hermione asintió mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la carpeta que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Según creo recordar, parecías tener una opinión muy definida sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no.

—Como te dije anoche, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Hermione miró la carpeta.

—Nunca te pediría que traicionaras una confidencia, por supuesto, pero me preguntaba si… ¿te ha dicho alguna vez algo sobre mí?

—Solo en términos generales.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces se refiere a ti y a tus hermanas como «las chicas».

—¿Cómo si fuéramos una sola entidad? —la voz de Hermione reflejó tanta sorpresa como desagrado. Sus hermanas y ella nunca habían sido una entidad, nunca habían sido tan cercanas como para que las consideraran una sola. Su padre se había ocupado de ello.

—No sé cuánto recuerdas de nuestra conversación, pero te dije que te considera parte de su familia.

Hermione pensó que llevar a Ronald al altar iba a ser más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Se pasó una mano por la frente y, al darse cuenta de que era un gesto que acababa de hacer, se irguió y adoptó una actitud más profesional.

—También dijiste que era un hombre que no me convenía en absoluto —dijo, mirando fijamente a Draco—. Creo que esa es una afirmación muy atrevida.

—Tal vez, pero es cierta.

—No puedes estar seguro. Nadie puede estarlo.

—Tal vez, pero puedo tener una opinión basada en cierta dosis de conocimiento.

—Ya veo —Hermione se levantó y caminó de nuevo hasta el ventanal, para luego volver al escritorio—. Y supongo que ese conocimiento está basado en parte en tu creencia de que no soy una «mujer fatal» —odiaba tener que repetir aquellas palabras. Siempre se había enorgullecido del hecho de no haber utilizado nunca artimañas femeninas para llegar donde estaba. Pero ya no le quedaba más remedio que preguntarse si tenía alguna.

—Veo que recuerdas muy bien toda nuestra conversación.

—Sí. Es con otras partes de la noche con las que tengo problemas de memoria —Hermione hizo una pausa, tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa y tamborileó con él sobre ella—. También dijiste que había decidido que era el momento de ir tras Ron.

Draco sonrió.

—Y es cierto, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con expresión de perplejidad.

—¿Cómo has podido llegar a esa conclusión? No me conoces tan bien.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, así que no te molestes en decirme que estoy equivocado. Centrémonos en lo otro que dije: que no eres una mujer fatal. ¿Vas a decirme que estoy equivocado?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero dejó de hacerlo de inmediato. Sin embargo, no dejó de tamborilear con el bolígrafo en la mesa.

—Nunca había pensado en ello —«hasta ahora», añadió para sí.

—¿Y ahora que lo has hecho…?

Ahora que lo había hecho, Hermione debía admitir que Draco tenía razón, aunque no pensaba darle la satisfacción de decírselo.

—Hasta ahora no me he centrado en ese aspecto particular de ser una…

—¿De ser una mujer? —concluyó Draco por ella, al ver que se quedaba callada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he sido rápida aprendiendo. No creo que sea tan difícil —miró a Draco mientras una idea se formaba en el fondo de su mente—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No lo he hecho porque no puedo —Draco sonrió—. Nunca he sido una mujer.

Hermione estuvo a punto de reír al oír aquello. Draco era uno de los hombres más masculinos que había conocido. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? En cuanto la pregunta se formó en su mente, llegó la respuesta: llevaba unas anteojeras que le impedían ver todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con los negocios. Si no había nacido con ellas puestas, su padre se encargó de ponérselas poco después.

—Pero no hay duda de que siempre tienes mujeres alrededor. Me refiero a que pareces… atraerlas.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—No sé —la respuesta de Hermione fue sincera, pero no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza para tratar de averiguar lo que quería.

Cuando estaba insegura sobre alguna decisión que debía tomar, normalmente hacía una lista de lo que sabía con certeza, de manera que decidió hacer precisamente eso.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre Ron. Y, sin duda, sabes mucho de mujeres.

—¿De dónde has sacado la segunda idea?

—He hablado con más de una de las que has desechado.

—Yo no «desecho» a las mujeres.

—Pues ellas parecen pensar lo contrario.

—Piensa en lo que acabas de decir, Hermione —el tono de Draco fue sorprendentemente suave, pero su expresión se endureció—. Eso no puede ser cierto.

Hermione dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Normalmente las decepciona que no parezcas ir más en serio y que no vuelvas a llamarlas después de la primera o segunda cita.

—No me gusta engañarlas.

Hermione suspiró, lamentando haber sacado aquel tema a relucir.

—Lo que hagas con las mujeres no es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco la miró con una expresión que decía claramente que no la iba a dejar librarse del tema así como así.

—No me mires así. Sabes que las mujeres solo tienen que mirarte para empezar a babear. Y si encima les sonríes y ven ese hoyuelo tuyo, de pronto empiezan a pensar en tu boda.

—Una vez más, creo que estás exagerando.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Sé que tengo razón. Da la sensación de que solo quieres ser amigo de ellas y, según dicen, eres un buen amigo. Pero eso no evita que se sientan decepcionadas. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estamos hablando de tus relaciones con las mujeres si hemos empezado a hablar de Ron y de lo que piensa de mí?

—Creo que eres tú la que ha sacado el tema de mis «relaciones con las mujeres», como tú dices.

—¿En serio? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

Aquello era lo que llamaba «el día después de una migraña». A menudo tenía problemas para centrarse en un tema, y después de la noche pasada con Draco… ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué te preocupa, Hermione?

Ella trató de borrar los recuerdos de su mente y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Ron. Ron… —la idea que había empezado a formarse en su mente surgió de pronto con toda claridad.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes ninguna opción con él.

—Eso dices tú —Hermione lo miró con cautela—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Draco pareció relajarse. Sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—La noche pasada dormiste en mis brazos. Si no puedes confiar en mí, ¿en quién ibas a hacerlo?

Hermione estuvo a punto de gemir.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de olvidarte de eso?

Draco rió.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

Hermione rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo ante él.

—Solo trato de averiguar si puedo confiar en ti sin que corras a decirle a Ron todo lo que te cuente.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que las palabras de Draco tenían un significado más profundo, pero tal vez se debía a su imaginación.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, dime qué piensas de esta idea. Tú conoces a Ron, y entiendes de mujeres. ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas a atraer a Ron y a convertirme en… —Hermione tuvo que tragar antes de continuar, y rogó para que Draco no se riera de ella—… en una mujer fatal?

Sorprendida, vio que él la miraba pensativamente.

—Si aceptara, ¿qué sacaría con ello?

La idea era tan reciente que Hermione no se había detenido a pensar en aquello, pero tenía sentido que Draco quisiera algo en compensación.

—No sé. ¿Qué querrías? ¿Dinero?

—Ya tengo mucho dinero.

—Entonces, ¿qué querrías?

—Algo que no te costaría nada.

—¿Y qué sería?

—Que aceptaras trabajar conmigo en la promoción de nuestros terrenos.

Hermione no lo había visto venir.

—Maldita sea, Draco. Ya sabes que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió él—. Es una tradición familiar. Pero vas a tener que decidir qué es más importante para ti: las enseñanzas de un padre que murió hace tiempo o conseguir a Ron

De manera que, ¿por qué sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto en el trato que estaba a punto de alcanzar? A pesar de todo, estaba convencida de que las ventajas superaban con creces a las desventajas. Cuando se casara tendría el control sobre Barón International, algo que deseaba desde que podía recordar.

Dejó de caminar y se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco.

—De acuerdo, es un trato.

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Buena decisión.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—¿Contigo, o con el proyecto para nuestros terrenos?

Impaciente, Hermione recorrió la distancia que los separaba.

—Examinaré tus ideas y aportaré algunas mías. Luego podemos reunimos de nuevo para hablar de ello. De momento, me gustaría que te centraras en la labor de transformarme en lo que consideres que debo ser para atraer a Ron.

Draco se apartó del escritorio.

—Muy bien. ¿Te parece demasiado pronto que empecemos esta noche?

Hermione dudó. Se preguntó por qué. A fin de cuentas, Draco solo trataba de poner en marcha lo que ella le había propuesto.

—No. Me parece bien.

—En ese caso, pasaré por tu casa a las ocho.

—¿Para qué?

—Vamos a salir a cenar, pero antes quiero revisar tu vestuario para elegir lo que debes ponerte.

—Pero si suelo salir a cenar casi cuatro noches por semana…

—Tal vez, pero normalmente tus cenas tienen que ver con algún negocio o con alguno de los comités benéficos en los que estás metida

Hermione pensó en ello y decidió que, una vez más, Draco tenía razón.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y en qué será diferente esta cena?

—Esta noche vas a tener una auténtica cita —los ojos de Draco desprendieron un destello que, por algún motivo, hicieron que Hermione se sintiera cálida e inquieta por dentro—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que saliste con un hombre sin que fuera por algo relacionado con el trabajo o la beneficencia?

Hermione trató de recordar, pero no lo logró.

—No. ¿Pero tan complicada puede ser una cita de ese tipo?

—Eso es lo que averiguaremos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, sintiendo una vez más que estaba pasando algo por alto en aquel trato. ¿Pero qué podía ser? Había aceptado la propuesta de Draco y, a cambio, él le iba a enseñar lo que necesitaba saber. Lo uno por lo otro. De manera que, ¿por qué estaba preocupada?

Al parecer, Draco leyó su mente.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Haré lo posible para asegurarme de que, al final, obtengas exactamente lo que quieres.

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Gracias totales" por el apoyo que recibí en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Muchísimas gracias a** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y a** ** _mirii_** **por el review, así como a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por tu apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 6 - "Jazz & Cita" **

—Yo tenía razón —Draco salió del vestidor de Hermione—. No tienes nada adecuado que ponerte esta noche.

Hermione estaba en pie en medio del dormitorio, vestida con un albornoz de color crema bajo el cual llevaba un sujetador y unas braguitas de color neutro. Ya estaba peinada y maquillada. Solo esperaba a que Draco encontrara entre su vestuario algo que le pareciera adecuado para ella, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué quieres decir con que tenías razón?

—No esperaba encontrar nada que pudieras llevar esta noche.

—¿Y cómo podías saberlo? —preguntó Hermione, irritada.

—Te veo lo suficientemente a menudo como para saber qué ropa sueles llevar. Además, anoche tuve que buscar un camisón en tu armario y, aunque tenía prisa, no recuerdo haber visto nada apropiado para nuestros propósitos.

Hermione suspiró en silencio. «Anoche». Cuanto más trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, menos lo lograba.

—En algún lugar de ese armario tiene que haber algo adecuado para nuestros propósitos, sean estos los que sean.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, Hermione. Algo adecuado para nuestros propósitos tiene que ser algo que atraiga la atención de Ron.

Hermione parpadeó. ¡Lo había olvidado! Desde esa mañana, tras despertar junto a Draco y descubrir que había dormido entre sus brazos, había estado casi totalmente centrada en él. Eso tenía que terminar.

—Tiene que haber algo —dijo, señalando el armario—. Solo con lo que hay dentro podría montarse una tienda.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Y que quede claro que con esto no pretendo criticar tu gusto. Es impecable.

Hermione extendió los brazos.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

—No hay color en tu vestuario. Siempre utilizas tonos neutros. A los hombres les gusta el color. Además, vistes de forma muy entallada y, de vez en cuando, a los hombres les gusta algo más flojo, que flote a la vez que ciña un poco tu cuerpo y tal vez muestre un poco más de lo que te gusta enseñar.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con expresión suspicaz.

—¿Qué se supone que debo mostrar?

—Carne, cariño. Carne. Siempre llevas el aspecto propio de una dama, aunque debo admitir que a veces te pones algo que resulta discretamente sexy. Sin embargo, para nuestro propósito no es lo suficientemente bueno.

«¿Cariño?» Hermione recordó de pronto que Draco la había llamado «cariño» en varias ocasiones durante la noche anterior. Ya no sabía si estaba en medio de su peor pesadilla o si solo se estaba aprovechando de un regalo de los dioses. Trató de convencerse de aquello último. De todos modos, no podía permitir que Draco le dijera todo lo que le viniera en gana.

—Para tu información, nunca he carecido de hombres interesados en mí.

Draco alzó las cejas.

—¿Alguno de esos hombres es Ron?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. En aquello la había atrapado.

—A eso me refería —dijo Draco al ver que ella no decía nada—. Mañana iremos de compras, pero de momento he elegido algo para que te pongas esta noche —salió al pasillo y volvió a entrar enseguida con una bonita caja alargada en la que Hermione reconoció el nombre de una prestigiosa boutique que solo tenía lo mejor.

Sintió un gran alivio. Al menos, el vestido no sería un simple trapito más parecido a una prenda interior femenina que a otra cosa.

—Pruébatelo. Estoy bastante seguro de que te quedará bien. También hay unos zapatos.

Hermione no quiso preguntarle cómo sabía su talla. Era evidente que Draco tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres. Demasiada para su tranquilidad. Tomó la caja y entró en el baño. Tras cerrar la puerta se miró en el espejo, desconcertada por su último pensamiento. ¿Qué más le daba a ella la experiencia que Draco tuviera con las mujeres? No debía importarle. De hecho, no le importaba.

Una vez zanjado aquel tema en su mente, abrió la caja. Dentro encontró un vestido de color rosa intenso hecho de un material vaporoso parecido a la seda. Cuando se lo puso por encima de la cabeza flotó en torno a ella como una telaraña.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, girando a un lado y a otro, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué se sentía tan incómoda con aquel vestido. No tenía nada de vulgar, y su diseñador era merecidamente conocido en todo el mundo.

Era casi una obra de arte, y estaba ingeniosamente diseñado, de manera que casi tomaba su forma de la del cuerpo de Hermione. La tela se pegaba a ella sin inhibiciones, cruzándose sobre sus pechos en un escote en forma de V y curvándose de nuevo hacia dentro en la cintura. Desde ese punto, la vaporosa tela seguía la línea de sus caderas y caía hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. En la espalda formaba una V como la de delante.

—¿Qué tal te queda? —preguntó Draco a través de la puerta.

—No estoy segura —murmuró Hermione—. Salgo enseguida —añadió, en voz más alta.

En realidad, no encontraba ningún defecto al vestido. El diseño era impecable, lo mismo que la tela elegida para su confección. Pero se sentía… expuesta.

Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, con unos tacones de unos siete centímetros. Se los puso, temiendo no saber andar con ellos, pero enseguida comprobó que eran sorprendentemente estables y que le sentaban como un guante.

Rebuscó en la caja, esperando encontrar un chal o algo parecido para cubrirse, pero solo halló un pequeño bolso a juego. Lo tomó, se miró por última vez en el espejo y, con un expectante revoloteo en el estómago, salió al dormitorio.

Draco alzó la mirada, la vio… y se quedó paralizado. La expresión de su rostro hizo que el corazón de Hermione se detuviera por un instante. Era una expresión de pura y desnuda lujuria. Desde que lo conocía, nunca le había visto mirar a una mujer como la estaba mirando a ella en esos momentos.

Una instantánea excitación se apoderó de ella a la vez que su corazón volvía a latir más rápido que nunca. Sintió entre las piernas un intenso calor a la vez que, lamentablemente, empezaba a humedecerse.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Enseguida, el abierto deseo manifestado por la expresión de Draco desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero el cuerpo de Hermione aún sentía su impacto, y tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo.

—Vuélvete —dijo él, roncamente.

Hermione obedeció sin discutir. Se sentía como una marioneta en sus manos.

—Preciosa —susurró Draco.

—¿Venía…? —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior durante más tiempo del que normalmente se habría permitido—. ¿Venía el vestido con alguna prenda interior?

—No —lenta y metódicamente, Draco deslizó la mirada desde lo alto de la cabeza de Hermione hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies—. Tienes que quitarte el sujetador que llevas puesto. Se ve por delante y por detrás.

—Lo sé, y estoy segura de que tengo otro sujetador más adecuado.

—Y ahora que lo pienso, también tienes que quitarte esas braguitas. Se marcan a través de la tela del vestido.

—Buscaré otras —Hermione arrojó el pequeño bolso sobre la cama y fue al vestidor.

Cuando Draco entró, la encontró rebuscando en un cajón lleno de sujetadores.

—Ese vestido no está pensado para llevar sujetador. Además, tú no necesitas llevarlo. Tienes unos pechos preciosos.

Hermione sintió que el rostro le ardía. Se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Cómo…? —«la noche pasada», recordó de inmediato—. No importa. Ya encontraré algo. Haz el favor de salir.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no debes ponerte nada que estropee el diseño del vestido.

—Veo que eres muy consciente de ese tipo de detalles —replicó Hermione en tono irónico.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—Sal de una vez, Draco.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Por qué tienes la mandíbula tan tensa?

Hermione rió sin ganas.

—Bromeas, ¿no? Es… este vestido. Puede que esté pensado para atraer a los hombres, pero yo tengo la sensación de que no llevo nada puesto. Y si no me pongo sujetador y braguitas, entonces sí que no llevaré nada de nada.

—¿Y llevarlos haría que te sintieras mejor?

—Sí.

—Tenemos mucho más trabajo que hacer del que esperaba.

—Si crees que voy a salir de casa sin llevar…

—No importa. Ya entraremos en ese tema más tarde.

—¿Más… tarde? —balbuceó Hermione.

Draco bajó la mirada y su voz sonó más gruesa cuando dijo:

—De momento, bastará con que te pongas unas braguitas más adecuadas, pero no te pongas sujetador. De hecho… —rodeó a Hermione, soltó el cierre del sujetador y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le sacó las tiras de los brazos. Luego tiró de él por delante y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro—. Ya está —murmuró, satisfecho—. El vestido tiene un aspecto maravilloso ceñido a tus pechos de esta forma.

—Eso ha sido todo un truco. No me extraña que impresiones tanto a las mujeres.

Draco alargó una mano hacia ella y la acercó todo lo que pudo sin llegar a tocarla. Cuando habló, las movió en torno a sus pechos para ilustrar lo que iba diciendo.

—Tus pechos son perfectos… altos, firmes, del tamaño justo…

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de aquí de una vez?

Draco dejó caer la mano a un lado.

—Mantén la vista puesta en el premio, cariño. Esta es solo la primera lección. Sé que le está costando, pero cuando consigas a Ronald pensarás que todo ha merecido la pena —hizo una pausa y la miró con ojos repentinamente penetrantes— ¿O no?

—Vete. ¡Y no me llames «cariño»!

Draco rió.

—Por supuesto. Lo que tú digas.

En cuanto Draco salió, Hermione apoyó la pierna contra la puerta del armario. Si aquella era solo la primera lección, no sabía si iba a poder sobrevivir al resto.

Pero si sobrevivía, el resto sería fácil. Además, Draco había dicho «cuando consigas a Ron». No «sí consigues a Ron». Eso significaba que sentía que podía ayudarla a conseguirlo. Si era así, habría merecido la pena. ¿O no? Frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había salido aquella duda? ¡Por supuesto que merecería la pena!

Respiró profundamente, se puso otras braguitas y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Automáticamente, alisó con la mano la parte delantera. Luego observó su reflejo con ojos críticos. No había duda de que el vestido tenía mejor aspecto sin el sujetador. Aunque no era evidente que no llevaba nada debajo, sus pechos lo rellenaban a la perfección. . De pronto se quedó paralizada. Draco conocía la forma y el tamaño de sus pechos. Sabía que la noche pasada, a causa de la medicación, sus reacciones habían sido muy lentas, y no había podido pensar con claridad, pero no se quedó inconsciente. Draco la había desnudado, pero no la había acariciado. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo recordaría.

Sintió que los pechos se le endurecían ligeramente al imaginar sus manos cerrándose en torno a ellos, midiéndolos, pesándolos. Draco tenía unas manos grandes, fuertes, de dedos largos. ¿Qué sentiría si la acariciara con ellas? Gimió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Oh, todo va de perlas.

—¿De perlas?

—Tienes un aspecto… magnífico —Draco tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la miraba con expresión objetiva, pero Hermione captó con claridad el evidente calor de su mirada.

—Gracias… creo.

Draco volvió a reír.

—Siento que esto te esté resultando tan duro.

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente. No entendía exactamente por qué, pero estaba reaccionando de modo exagerado a los esfuerzos de Draco por ayudarla.

—Duro no. Solo… diferente —tras el severo y disciplinado modo con que su padre la había educado, llevar un vestido distinto a los que estaba acostumbrada, y sin sujetador, no podía compararse.

—En ese caso, espero que no te importe que te diga que el color de las uñas de tus pies no es el adecuado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es rosa.

—Es un tono demasiado pálido.

—Sé fuerte, Draco. Lo superarás.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero tengo que hacer una cosa más antes de que estés completamente lista.

—No imagino qué pueda ser. Pareces haber pensado en todos los detalles.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella. Instintivamente, Hermione se echó atrás.

Él sonrió.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

Buena pregunta, pensó ella. ¿Tenía miedo de ir a pasarlo bien? ¿O de averiguar que le gustaba demasiado estar con él?

Imposible.

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—En ese caso, estate quieta un momento —Draco acercó las manos al pelo de Hermione y empezó a quitarle las horquillas del moño.

—¿Qué se supone…?

—Tu peinado —murmuró él—. Es demasiado serio. Como siempre —tras quitarle todas las horquillas metió los dedos entre el pelo y se lo peinó hasta que cayó en cascada en torno a sus hombros—. Mucho mejor así. Y ahora, vámonos.

—Espera. Necesito una cosa más —Hermione entró de nuevo en el vestidor y salió unos segundos después con un chal de punto de color marfil—. Puede que esta noche refresque —su expresión retó a Draco a que la contradijera.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Por supuesto. Vámonos.

—Aún no me has dicho adónde vamos.

—Al Midnight Blues. Es un nuevo club de blues en Deep Ellum.

—Blues… de acuerdo. Hay otra cosa más. Dime que no vamos a encontrarnos con nadie que conozcamos, por favor.

—No vamos a encontrarnos con nadie que conozcamos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Debo admitir que no sé dónde van a pasar la tarde todos nuestros amigos, pero el club es nuevo, y aún lo conoce poca gente —la mirada de Draco se oscureció al añadir—: Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te vean con el aspecto de una mujer increíblemente deseable? —apoyó las manos en los hombros de Hermione, y cuando ella fue a apartarse la retuvo con fuerza—. Relájate —dijo, suavemente—. Nunca has estado tan preciosa.

—No toques esa puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque una mujer siempre espera a que su pareja abra la puerta del coche para ella.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo y se apartó educadamente a un lado mientras Draco abría la puerta. Luego entró en el coche.

Mientras se alejaban, pensó que estaba empezando a comprender cómo se sentían las mujeres con las que salía. Cuando Draco centraba toda su atención en una mujer como lo había hecho con ella durante la pasada hora, resultaba muy sexy.

—Permitir que te abriera la puerta no ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco al cabo de un rato.

—Claro que no. Pero ya que las mujeres son tan capaces como los hombres de abrir una puerta, me parece una costumbre tonta —Hermione alzó la mano en un gesto pacificador—. Pero si ese pequeño detalle ayuda a reforzar el ego de un hombre, me adaptaré… aunque, como ya he dicho, me parezca una tontería.

—Da la sensación de que estás sufriendo.

—Lo siento. Lo que sucede es que me estás pidiendo que cambie radicalmente mi forma de pensar y vestir, lo que debe significar que los hombres, o más bien Ron, valoran el aspecto de una mujer por encima de su cerebro. Resulta bastante deseo razonador.

—Puede que al principio un hombre se sienta atraído por una mujer debido a su aspecto. Pero retenerlo a su lado sin contar con otra cosa que su aspecto es una historia completamente distinta.

—¿En serio? —

Draco asintió.

—De manera que lo que estoy tratando de hacer es «suavizarte», Hermione, y enseñarte a aceptar la atención de un hombre, del que quieras… de Ron, si es él el deseo de tu corazón.

¿Ron? ¿El deseo de su corazón? Que forma más curiosa de expresarlo, pensó Hermione. No solo curiosa, sino equivocada. Totalmente equivocada.

—Y vas a enseñarme a atraer a un hombre, ¿no? A Ron, quiero decir.

—Y a que mantenga su atención en ti. Enfrentémonos a la verdad: eres una mujer que impone y haces ver de inmediato a los hombres que no estás interesada en ellos… a menos que tengan algo que te convenga para tus negocios, por supuesto.

—¿Tan mala soy?

—Más o menos.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando has dicho que era una mujer muy deseable?

—Te aseguro que me he quedado corto, cariño.

Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Debería decirle a Draco que no la llamara cariño, pero en esos momentos no era capaz. Lo cierto era que se sentía deseable, reconoció sorprendida, y ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con el vestido. Tenía que ver con Draco. Se preguntó si él lo sabría, y decidió que así era. Todo formaba parte del programa de adoctrinamiento a que la estaba sometiendo.

—¿Cómo sabías que el vestido me iba a quedar bien? Supongo que no parecería nada especial colgado de una percha. Y no solo eso; ¿cómo sabías que esa era mi talla? Incluso encontraste unos zapatos a juego.

—Supongo que he tenido suerte.

—Oh, vamos. La suerte no ha tenido nada que ver. Debes tener mucha experiencia comprando ropa para mujeres.

—Lo cierto es que no, pero aprendo rápido. Y no olvides que contaba con la ventaja de haber pasado la noche contigo.

—Te pagaré el vestido y los zapatos, por supuesto. Cada centavo.

—Como quieras. Por cierto, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a las ideas que tengo para nuestros terrenos?

Allí estaba. El recordatorio de por qué estaba haciendo aquello supuso que debería sentirse aliviada. Se mordió el labio. Si había una cosa en el mundo que entendía, eran los negocios. De manera que, ¿por qué sentía mariposas en la boca del estómago y un intenso calor recorriendo sus venas? Casi se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita.

¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que aprender a ser una mujer fatal con Draco como profesor podía ser lo más duro que había intentado en su vida?

Desde el momento en que alcanzó la pubertad supo que era guapa. Solo tenía que observar la reacción de los chicos en el colegio y la de algunos hombres cuando entraba en una habitación o pasaba junto a ellos en la calle.

Solo su padre pareció no sentirse afectado por su belleza. De hecho, siempre tuvo la sensación de que la mantenía más a distancia y la trataba con más frialdad que a sus hermanas, aunque era algo tan sutil que dudaba que alguien más lo notara. A veces, incluso lograba convencerse de que solo era su imaginación. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a ser su padre más duro con ella que con Kit y Tess? No tenía sentido. Pero entonces él volvía a hacerle algún desaire y ella sabía que tenía razón.

Su padre no dejaba que hubiera en la casa ningún retrato de su madre, y tampoco permitía que hablaran de ella en su presencia. Pero, en una ocasión, el tío William sacó una vieja foto de una preciosa mujer y les dijo a Hermione y a sus hermanas que era su madre. Observando la foto, Hermione comprendió que había nacido con la belleza clásica de su madre. También pensó que ese parecido podía explicar la actitud de su padre hacia ella. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que nunca perdonó a su esposa por haber sufrido el accidente de automóvil que la mató.

A pesar de todo, y ya que él era el único hombre cuya aprobación buscaba, aprendió muy pronto a despreciar su belleza. Y como cualquier niño buscando el amor de un padre, se esforzó mucho en darle satisfacciones con su inteligencia y su capacidad para trabajar con ahínco. Que ella supiera, nunca lo logró.

Ya hacía años que había muerto su padre. Y ella había cumplido la condición de su testamento, que establecía que, a menos que ella y sus hermanas ganaran lo que él consideraba una fortuna, perderían su parte en la empresa. Sí, su poderosa y dominante presencia permanecía, y Hermione aún vivía la vida como él la había enseñado a hacerlo. No solo era el modo en que había aprendido a sobrevivir, sino la única forma en que sabía hacerlo.

Para que no la hirieran, se volvió muy reservada y se aisló emocionalmente de los demás todo lo que pudo. Ni siquiera le gustaba el contacto físico. No era de extrañar que la idea de las lecciones que se avecinaban para aprender a engatusar a un hombre la pusieran nerviosa.

—¿Hermione? —Draco chasqueó un dedo ante su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Oh —Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban en un aparcamiento. Automáticamente, alargó la mano para abrir la puerta.

—Uh, uh —murmuró Draco de inmediato.

Impaciente esperó a que él rodeara el coche, abriera la puerta y le ofreciera una mano. La aceptó y permitió que la ayudara a salir, aunque de mala gana.

—Tengo una duda. ¿Se infla o desinfla el ego de un hombre dependiendo de que su cita le permita o no abrir la puerta para ella?

Draco sonrió.

—El ego de un hombre es algo muy frágil

—No me lo creo. Apostaría mi dinero a que el tuyo no lo es. Y estoy segura que el de Ron tampoco.

Draco apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione mientras salían del aparcamiento.

—Un hombre al que verdaderamente le gusta una mujer disfruta haciendo cosas para ella, como, por ejemplo, abrirle la puerta. Y, normalmente, a la mujer en cuestión le gusta que sea así, pues eso indica que el hombre piensa mucho en ella.

Hermione nunca lo había visto desde aquel punto de vista, y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Cuando llegaron a la acera y Draco la tomó de la mano, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no retirarla de un tirón. No recordaba que ningún hombre la hubiera tomado de la mano antes. Suponía que eso era extraño. La mayoría de las parejas caminaban tomados de la mano, pero ella nunca había formado parte de una pareja.

Deep Ellum era una zona de la ciudad que había sufrido muchas transformaciones a lo largo de los años, pero que siempre había conservado su tradición de clubes de blues. Algunas de las tiendas que había en sus calles llevaban allí más de cincuenta años, pero otras se habían convertido en galerías de arte, boutiques, restaurantes y cafeterías.

Sin soltar la mano de Hermione, Draco maniobró entre las numerosas personas que abarrotaban las aceras, riendo y charlando, totalmente ajenos a que bloqueaban el paso de los peatones y sin que estos protestaran por ello.

Era difícil encontrar alguna persona que no llevara tatuajes, o aros en la nariz, cejas, lengua u ombligo, o una combinación de varios. Había hombres y mujeres totalmente rapados y otros con el pelo teñido de los colores más variados. Pero también había gente con aspecto más normal, incluso parejas mayores saliendo de los restaurantes y cafeterías.

En determinado momento,Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y rió.

—Divertido, ¿verdad?

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Siempre que hay algo interesante que ver, cosa que sucede con bastante frecuencia. ¿No eres dueña de unos viejos almacenes que se están reconvirtiendo por aquí?

—Compré varios, pero nunca he venido de noche.

—Puede que después de hoy quieras volver.

Draco se detuvo ante una gran puerta oscura. En cuanto la abrió, escucharon la música que procedía del interior.

Una vez dentro, Draco se detuvo a saludar a un hombre grande y corpulento que se había acercado a ellos como si fuera un viejo amigo de Draco. Mientras ellos hablaban, los ojos de Hermione se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra reinante. Al fondo había un pequeño escenario en el que tocaban dos guitarristas, un saxofonista y un batería. Aunque no era ninguna experta en esa música, Hermione pensó que lo que estaba oyendo tenía verdadera calidad.

Un minuto después sintió que le quitaban el chal de los hombros y Draco la condujo hacia un lateral.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de leyendas del blues, casi todos hombres negros con una guitarra en la mano. Hermione reconoció entre otros los nombres de Robert Johnson, Muddy Waters y Howlin Wolf. También había fotos de Billie Holiday y Bessie Smith.

Draco señaló una mesa vacía con un asiento corrido en forma de ele. Hermione se sentó y él se deslizó a su lado. La cercanía hizo que los nervios de ella se crisparan. La música sonaba alta, pero no resultaba ensordecedora. A pesar de todo, Draco acercó la boca a la oreja Hermione.

—Muévete un poco hacia la pared para dejarme más sitio.

Ella señaló el otro lado del asiento.

—¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?

Draco movió la cabeza y dedicó una sonrisa a la camarera al ver que se acercaba. Hermione no tuvo más opción que deslizarse hacia la pared, aunque no le sirvió de nada, porque Draco la siguió hasta que sus costados volvieron a tocase.

La camarera, rubia y de amplio busto, con una tarjeta sujeta a la camisa blanca en la que se leía Maggie, dedicó toda su atención a Draco. Pero Hermione logró intervenir y pedir un vino blanco. Él pidió cerveza.

Mientras Maggie se alejaba balanceando el trasero, Draco deslizó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento, tras Hermione.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —preguntó, inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella.

Hermione reprimió un repentino sentimiento de pánico. Draco la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y el respaldo del asiento. Estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado masculino, demasiado abrumador e irresistible para su paz física y mental. A pesar de todo, logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—La música es buena.

Draco demostró su placer con una sonrisa tan sincera que Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Me alegra que te guste. A mí me encanta.

—Los dos guitarristas son muy buenos —dijo Hermione, y señaló el escenario con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Aunque no entendía por qué no podía oírla, Hermione se volvió y acercó los labios al oído de Draco.

—He dicho que los dos guitarristas me parecen muy buenos.

Él volvió la cabeza con tal rapidez para responder que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que sus labios se rozaran. Literalmente, dio un salto en el asiento. Draco apoyó una mano en su antebrazo y se lo acarició lentamente.

—Tienes que aprender a no contraerte cada vez que un hombre te toca.

—Normalmente lo hago mucho mejor.

Él asintió.

—Sí… mientras no sientes que la persona con la que estás puede suponer una amenaza.

Probablemente eso era cierto, aunque Hermione nunca se había molestado en analizar por qué reaccionaba así. Pero Draco estaba cambiando rápidamente aquello y, en el proceso, la hacía sentirse extremadamente vulnerable.

Hizo todo lo posible por apartarse de él, no lo logró y se dedicó a observar a los demás clientes del club. Cuando Draco le había dicho que iban a un club en Deep Ellum, había temido sentirse fuera de lugar con aquel vestido. Pero, para su sorpresa, no era así.

En el club había personas de todas las edades, vestidas de las formas más variadas. Había algunos cuya ropa era aún más elegante que la de Draco y ella, como si acabaran de salir de algunas de las famosas salas de conciertos de música clásica cercanas a la zona.

Además, todo el mundo parecía totalmente despreocupado de lo que hicieran los demás. Estaban allí para disfrutar de la música y de la compañía. Y Draco había tenido razón en otra cosa; no se habían topado con ningún conocido. Hermione sintió que su ánimo mejoraba considerablemente.

Después de todo, iba a poder relajarse y disfrutar.

—Tienes que mirarme.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una regla básica —dijo Draco—. Debes centrar tu atención en el hombre que te acompaña, y cuando te habla debes escucharlo como si fuera la persona más fascinante que has conocido en tu vida.

Hermione soltó el aire lentamente. Justo cuando acababa de decidir que podía relajarse, Draco le recordaba que todo aquello formaba parte de sus lecciones. Empezaba a odiar aquella palabra.

—Comprendo que me digas cosas como esa. A fin de cuentas, ese era el trato. ¿Pero de verdad tengo que hacer lo que me dices?

La semisonrisa de Draco hizo aflorar su hoyuelo.

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario, ¿cómo ibas a aprender? Si no practicas todas esas cosas conmigo, ¿cómo vas a hacerlas bien con Ron?

 **Si la adaptación es de tu agrado, y quieres que continué, hazlo saber :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Gracias totales" por el apoyo que sigo recibiendo en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews** ** _Serena Princesita Hale_** ** _,_** ** _Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** **por los reviews, así como a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 7 - "Entrando en calor"**

La voz de Billie Holiday llenaba el club con una canción desgarradora sobre un amor no correspondido por un hombre. Hermione no entendía aquella clase de amor. ¿Cómo podía seguir amando una mujer a un hombre que no le correspondía? No tenía sentido y, desde luego, no era nada productivo.

A pesar de que ya llevaban un rato allí y habían comido y bebido algo, le estaba costando relajarse. Todo en Draco resultaba abrumadoramente cautivador. Era el hombre más intensamente viril que había conocido. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? Un instante después respondió a su propia pregunta: porque no se había permitido hacerlo. Y ya sabía por qué.

El instinto la había impulsado a mantener a Draco a distancia y, en retrospectiva, reconocía que había sido una sabia decisión. Ahora comprendía porque sus conocidas se esforzaban tanto en conquistar y retener su atención, y por qué se sentían tan decepcionadas cuando él se alejaba de ellas.

Y aunque ella fuera tras otro hombre, eso no la hacía inmune a Draco. Ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Muchos hombres poderosos, atractivos e importantes habían tratado de conquistarla y, sin embargo, nunca había tenido problemas para manejarlos. Si le convenía, jugaba con ellos hasta que obtenía lo que quería, y luego se iba. De manera que, ¿por qué no podía ser objetiva con Draco?

Intelectualmente, sabía que tenía toda su atención debido al acuerdo al que habían llegado, pero emocionalmente se sentía peligrosamente cerca de verse atrapada por él. ¿Cómo era posible? Se llevó una mano a la frente. Necesitaba recuperar el control sobre sí misma y recordar por qué estaba con él.

Sintió la mano de Draco sobre el hombro.

—¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?

—No, claro que no —aseguró ella rápidamente al ver su expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te parece que la música está demasiado alta?

—No, de verdad. Estoy bien.

En ese momento empezó a sonar otra canción de Billie Holiday por los altavoces. Se trataba de Don't Explain, cuya letra hablaba de una mujer que amaba tanto a su hombre que no le importaba lo que hiciera, incluyendo que la engañara. En su alegría y en su dolor, seguiría siendo suya para siempre.

Hermione tenía una vaga idea de lo que requería el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. No se estaba engañando a sí misma. No creía que Ron y ella pudieran tener alguna vez la clase de matrimonio que tenían su hermana Tess y Nick. De hecho, ni siquiera entendía aquella clase de matrimonios. Cada vez que veía a Tess, percibía que prácticamente relucía de felicidad. Pero ella no estaba segura de que mereciera la pena entregar tanto de uno mismo a otra persona.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Ron aceptara casarse con ella, estaría totalmente dispuesta a cumplir con su parte. Si afrontaban el matrimonio con mente abierta, estaba segura de que se llevarían bien. Pero no creía que nunca pudiera llegar a amar a un hombre hasta el punto de que nada más le importara.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Hermione volvió la cabeza y miró a Draco.

—En la letra de la canción.

—Es fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego.

—¿Qué despierta en tu interior esa letra?

—Nada —contestó Hermione, tal vez con demasiada rapidez.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien tanto?

Hermione trató de no mostrar su perplejidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco le leyera la mente de aquella manera? No solo resultaba desconcertante; también era molesto.

—¿Y tú? —replicó, decidiendo devolverle aquella pregunta tan potencialmente explosiva.

Draco sonrió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Tal vez.

Aquello era lo último que Hermione esperaba oírle decir. Pero su respuesta podía explicar una pregunta que no había podido responder ninguna de sus conocidas. Si antes de entrar a formar parte de su grupo Draco estuvo profundamente enamorado y algo hizo imposible ese amor, eso explicaría por qué se apartaba de una mujer cada vez que sentía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias. Tal vez, su desengaño aún resultaba muy doloroso.

Pero no podía imaginar a Draco permitiendo que una mujer le rompiera el corazón.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero también un poco alterada.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque eres un hombre difícil de entender.

—¿Y tú quieres entenderme?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—A algunas de las mujeres con las que has salido les gustaría entenderte.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Lo cierto era que Hermione estaba intrigada. Y lo que más le habría gustado saber era qué clase de mujer hacía falta para conquistar el corazón de Draco. Los ojos de este brillaron divertidos mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle el pelo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —insistió—. ¿Es porque no sabes qué responder o porque no quieres responderme?

—No estoy segura —era la respuesta más sincera que podía darle Hermione, y él pareció comprender.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Bailemos.

—¿Bailar? —Hermione miró hacia la pista de baile, que estaba llena de parejas. Dio un sorbo a su vino—. ¿Por qué? —su mente aún estaba centrada en la misteriosa mujer del pasado de Draco.

—Porque será divertido. ¿O no te parece esa una buena razón?

—Esto es un asunto de negocios. No estamos en una cita, Draco.

Un inesperado pensamiento pasó de pronto por la mente de Hermione. Había asumido demasiado pronto que la mujer pertenecía al pasado de Draco, pero, ¿y si no era así? Frunció el ceño, preocupada de un modo que no podía comprender.

—Tienes razón, pero necesitas aprender a bailar como Ron esperará que lo hagas.

Aquello captó la atención de Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos. Te enseñaré a qué me refiero.

Unos instantes después, sin saber muy bien cómo, Hermione se encontró en medio de la pista de baile.

—No necesito clases de baile, Draco. Sé cómo hacerlo.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Supongo que sabes bailar, pero yo sé que solo lo haces cuando tu pareja no se arrima demasiado.

—¿Y? —sin las luces del escenario, la pista de baile resultaba más oscura, más íntima, dando la sensación de que cada pareja se hallaba en un mundo propio al que nadie más podía acceder.

—¿Qué sentido tiene bailar a un brazo de distancia?

—En primer lugar, es más civilizado. Por ejemplo, puedes mirar a tu pareja y mantener una conversación con él.

Con su enigmática semisonrisa, Draco movió lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?

—No —contestó Hermione, pensando que prefería no saberlo.

—Creo que te va a venir muy bien que yo haya aparecido en tu vida.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Desde luego, no creo que tengas ningún problema con tu ego.

—No, pero sí hay un problema con tu forma de bailar —Draco la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Así es como se baila con un hombre —acercó su boca a la oreja de Hermione—. Y si quieres mantener una conversación con él, así es como se hace.

Ella sintió un cálido estremecimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, trató de apartarse, pero él fue más rápido y la retuvo contra sí.

—Confía en mí, Hermione. Si quieres casarte con Ron, esperará que bailes así con él, o aún más cerca.

Hermione estaba segura de que tenía razón, y lo cierto era que no habría pensado en ese detalle si Draco no se lo hubiera hecho ver, pero de momento, Ron era lo último en lo que estaba pensando. Draco, con su olor almizclado, masculino, con su voz grave y suave, la estaba guiando hacia un lugar al que no sabía si debía ir. Pero no parecía tener opción.

Una nueva canción de amor profundo y doloroso comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

Draco tomó las manos de Hermione en las suyas y se las alzó para que lo rodeara por el cuello con sus brazos. Luego deslizó una mano tras su espalda, apoyó la otra contra sus nalgas y presionó su pelvis contra la de ella. Una marejada de ardientes sensaciones dejaron a Hermione sin aliento. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de controlar el vehemente deseo que la recorrió de pronto como lava derretida.

—Relájate —susurró Draco junto a su oído—. Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo, nos encontramos en medio de un lugar público y rodeados de gente.

«No comprende», pensó Hermione, impotente. Pero ella tampoco comprendía. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos; Y la música… era lenta y sexy, con un pulso que palpitaba y se deslizaba en la corriente sanguínea hasta que uno sentía que formaba parte de la canción.

Hermione nunca había experimentado nada parecido. La canción, Draco… ambas cosas unidas conjuraban sentimientos en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Hizo lo posible por alzar su habitual barrera de reserva, pero fue inútil. La música hacía que sus movimientos fueran tan lentos y sensuales como la canción, y Draco parecía cada vez más sumergido en su ritmo. La sostenía con firmeza contra su fuerte cuerpo mientras le acariciaba con la mano la espalda desnuda. Más abajo, Hermione podía sentir su dura excitación. Notó que la sangre se le espesaba, que las piernas se le debilitaban. Tal vez habría caído si Draco no la hubiera estado sosteniendo como si fueran un solo cuerpo Y, durante un tiempo, lo fueron.

El cuerpo de Hermione y todo lo que la definía se fundieron con él sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar para seguir sus pasos. Era automático. Mientras se balanceaban juntos, su pelvis se movía en la misma dirección que la de él, a la izquierda, a la derecha, en eróticos círculos.

Un intenso calor se arracimó en el interior de Hermione y le hizo rodear con más fuerza el cuello de Draco. No sabía cómo frenar el creciente deseo que se estaba acumulando dentro de ella. La excitación de Draco crecía de manera evidente, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse. En cuanto a ella, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera quería. El tamaño y la forma de Draco estaban inevitablemente impresos en su piel y en su cerebro. Lo había visto en calzoncillos y ya no tenía que imaginar lo que había debajo de ellos.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que aquello no podía continuar, mientras otra gritaba que siguiera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso...

 **CONTINUARÁ :P**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Gracias totales" por el apoyo que sigo recibiendo en la adaptación "THE DUFF", fue realmente importante para mi, me alegra que haya gustado tanto, por eso me animé a realizar otra adaptación, aunque algo diferente. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** **, así como a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 8 - "Confundida"**

Draco metió una pierna entre las de ella y la atrajo contra su musculoso muslo. Un placer inimaginable recorrió a Hermione, conmocionándola, pero él no le dio tiempo a recuperarse. Sin soltarla, comenzó a ondular su cuerpo sinuosamente hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba. Ciegamente, Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin apenas respirar mientras sentía el constante roce de sus braguitas contra el muslo de Draco.

Hicieron lo mismo una y otra vez y, entretanto, el calor y el placer que estaba sintiendo Hermione no dejaron de aumentar. Temía alcanzar un punto en que no pudiera soportarlo más. Tenía que suceder algo. Algo o alguien, debía ayudarla. Y no le sorprendió que, una vez más, Draco pareciera saber con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo.

Minutos después o quizá horas después, se apartó ligeramente de ella, aunque sin dejar de sostenerla por la cintura. Alzó una mano hasta su barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro.

—Puede que de momento sea suficiente.

Hermione no podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo. De algún modo, encontró la fuerza necesaria para apartarse de él y encaminarse hacia la mesa. En cuanto estuvo sentada, tomó su copa de vino con mano temblorosa y dio un largo trago.

—Puede que un café te siente mejor.

Hermione alzó la mirada y vio que, afortunadamente, Draco se había sentado frente a ella. En aquellos momentos no habría podido soportar su cercanía. Incluso así, con la mesa entre ellos, creía sentir su calor. Parecía perfectamente sereno, pero su pecho subía y bajaba más rápidamente de lo normal. Él tampoco había sido inmune al baile. Constatarlo hizo que Hermione sintiera cierta satisfacción, aunque no demasiada.

—Preferiría irme.

Draco la miró un largo momento. Finalmente, asintió, y Hermione dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

Unos minutos después, Hermione tenía de nuevo el chal sobre los hombros y salían del club. Fuera, las luces de la calle parecían brillar mucho en comparación con la penumbra de la que acababan de salir, y las aceras estaban aún más abarrotadas que cuando habían entrado.

Hermione respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche. Tenía la sensación de haber pasado toda una vida en el interior del club. Sintió la mano de Draco en la espalda y se apartó de ella.

—El coche no está lejos —murmuró él, señalando en dirección al aparcamiento.

Hermione estaba agotada y sin energía, pero se las arregló para poner un pie delante de otro y pronto Draco le estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino de regreso. Hermione utilizó aquel tiempo para recuperar la fuerza, la cordura y la compostura, cosa que no fue precisamente fácil. Pero para cuando llegaron a su casa al menos había llegado a una conclusión.

Draco detuvo el coche en el sendero de entrada y apagó el motor. Lo único que pudo escuchar Hermione fue el silencio y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Bajó la mirada, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir, pero sin animarse a hacerlo. Draco soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacia ella.

Hermione no tenía los nervios como para permanecer callada, de manera que dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—Creo que ya he tomado suficientes lecciones.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos al menos otros dos o tres días enteros de trabajo. Posiblemente cuatro.

Hermione volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Días?

Él asintió.

—En principio tenía planeado alargar las lecciones un par de semanas, pero después de esta noche he decidido que debemos acelerar nuestra agenda.

«Después de esta noche». Eso lo decía todo. Hermione sabía que se había delatado por completo bailando con él. Draco creía hallarse en medio de un asunto de negocios y la primera vez que la había tomado entre sus brazos, ella se había derretido contra él. Evidentemente, quería que sus lecciones acabaran cuanto antes.

—Vas a tener que cancelar tus citas durante los próximos días —añadió Draco.

—¿Cancelar mis citas? —repitió Hermione, aturdida—. No sé en qué estás pensando, pero creo que con esta noche ha sido suficiente.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Hermione? ¿Qué te preocupa de verdad? ¿Qué no entiendes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche?

Una vez más Draco le había leído la mente, de manera que, ¿por qué molestarse en negarlo?

—Esa es una cosa —dijo Hermione, lentamente.

—Precisamente por eso necesitas más lecciones. No estás acostumbrada al contacto físico con un hombre, ni a bailar arrimada a él, ni a nada remotamente sensual. Y si conoces a Ron en lo más mínimo, sabrás que querrá que su esposa le responda tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Por si no lo sabes, eso es lo que sucede cuando dos personas se enamoran.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que es posible que Ron no me ame nunca.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a conformarte con un matrimonio sin amor?

—Por supuesto —la respuesta de Hermione fue automática, pues hacía tiempo que la tenía en la mente—. Pero estoy dispuesta a… responder a él. Sé que el sexo forma parte del matrimonio, pero también sé… o más bien pienso que en nuestro caso podríamos ser un matrimonio más basado en los negocios que…

La risa de Draco la interrumpió.

—Si eso es lo que piensas de verdad, querida, me temo que necesitas mis clases mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo es posible que sepas tan poco sobre el hombre con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? Ron no sólo querrá amor, sexo y bebés. Querrá mucho más que eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más queda?

—Una compañera y una amiga, por ejemplo.

—Eso son dos cosas —«bebés». Hermione no había pensado en ello. Y «amor». ¿De verdad la querría Ron? Ella esperaba que aceptara un matrimonio de conveniencia. Además, Ron debía saber lo feliz que haría a tío William casándose con uno de sus sobrinas. Pero Draco estaba diciendo que eso no era suficiente.

De pronto, sintió el inicio de una migraña. Tenía que entrar en su casa sin que Draco se diera cuenta de ello. Lo último que necesitaba era que se repitiera lo de la noche pasada.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta del coche y salió. Draco la alcanzó cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—Pensaré en lo que has dicho y te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

Draco apoyó una mano bajo la barbilla de Hermione y le hizo volver el rostro hacia él.

El primer impulso de ella fue apoyarse contra su mano para sentir el consuelo de su calor, pero logró contenerse. Se apartó de inmediato de él y entró en la casa.

Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Draco dijo:

—Sé que esta noche te ha disgustado, Hermione, y también sé por qué. Pero todo lo que eso demuestra es que en realidad no has pensado detenidamente tu plan. En realidad no tienes ni idea de cómo atrapar y conservar a Ron.

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 9 - "¿Quieres llamarme ahora?"**

Hermione despertó cansada, pero sin dolor de cabeza. Tomar la medicina al primer indicio de migraña era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Odiaba depender de las pastillas, o admitir que había un aspecto de su vida sobre el que no ejercía control. Pero cortando el dolor de cabeza a tiempo había evitado tener que tomar la fuerte medicina a la que tuvo que recurrir la noche anterior, cuando estuvo con Draco.

Con un gemido, alargó una mano en busca de una almohada libre y se la puso sobre el rostro. Incluso mientras lo hacía, supo que no iba a lograr nada. Además, ella nunca solía ocultarse de nada ni de nadie. Al menos, no durante mucho tiempo.

Pero Draco…

Con otro gemido, arrojó la almohada al otro extremo de la habitación. Era hora de empezar el día. Se sentó en la cama y apartó el pelo de su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Al recordarlo se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama. Había pasado la noche teniendo sueños eróticos con Draco.

Aquello dejaba zanjado el asunto. Necesitaba librarse del acuerdo al que habían llegado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podría soportar pasar con él otro rato como el del día anterior en el club.

Buscó otra almohada pero no la encontró, de manera que se conformó con cubrirse el rostro con las manos. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? No podía esconderse. Ya aprendió la lección cuando era pequeña.

En aquella época solía esconderse en su armario, pensando que si su padre no la encontraba se libraría de la desagradable experiencia de la cena.

Pero la cocinera siempre sabía dónde encontrarla y la obligaba a bajar al comedor. Allí, sentadas tan rectas como podían, ella y sus hermanas eran exhaustivamente interrogadas por su padre respecto a lo que habían hecho durante el día. Por riguroso turno, debían contarle lo que habían aprendido y los concursos escolares y competiciones deportivas en que habían participado. Si no podían informar de una victoria o de un sobresaliente, su padre se ocupaba de hacerles sentir la formidable carga de su desaprobación. Invariablemente, las dejaba en la mesa con el estómago encogido. Más tarde, en la cama, hambrienta, Hermione apenas podía dormir pensando en cómo hacerlo mejor al día siguiente.

En cuanto ella y sus hermanas tuvieron edad suficiente, su padre se ocupó de que practicaran deportes individuales, como tenis y golf, y organizaba competiciones entre ellas, haciéndolas enfrentarse unas a otras. Ese era el motivo por el que Hermione había dejado de practicar deportes. Había volcado su naturaleza competitiva en los negocios.

De hecho, hasta que Tess se había casado, las tres hermanas solían luchar a brazo partido por ganar más dinero que las otras para la compañía. Pero desde su matrimonio, Tess estaba tan feliz que había perdido el interés por ello. Su retirada había hecho que la competición resultara menos divertida. En cuanto a Kit, ¿quién sabía lo que se traería entre manos?

No. Ocultarse nunca le había servido de nada. Además, no tenía miedo de Draco. Cuando le dijera que no iba a haber más lecciones, no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar. Con un suspiro, Hermione se levantó de la cama.

Había dado tan solo tres pasos hacia el baño cuando algo la hizo mirar hacia atrás. Se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca en su vida había visto la cama tan deshecha. De hecho, era un auténtico caos. El contenido de sus sueños eróticos afloró en su mente y sintió que se ruborizaba. Se puso a hacer la cama rápidamente.

—¿Puedes enseñarme mi lista de citas, por favor?

—Por supuesto —con enérgica eficiencia, Molly dejó ante Hermione una gran agenda marrón.

Hermione la abrió. Su primera cita tendría lugar una hora más tarde, pero cuando empezara sería una sesión continua. Debía aprovechar el rato que le quedaba para devolver algunas llamadas y revisar los proyectos que tenía entre manos.

—Gracias, Molly.

—¿Quieres algo más de mí? De lo contrario, seguiré trabajando con el informe Barstow.

—Muy bien —en cuanto Molly salió del despacho, Hermione dio un sorbo al café descafeinado que le acababa de preparar su secretaria. Había mañanas en que habría matado por una buena taza de café normal, pero el médico se lo había prohibido debido a los dolores de cabeza.

—Buenos días.

Hermione estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¡Draco!

Draco pasó por alto las sillas y se instaló en el borde del escritorio.

—Hace una mañana magnífica, ¿verdad?

Molly reapareció de inmediato en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Estaba usted citado? —era su educada manera de hacer ver a un intruso que no estaba citado.

Hermione fue mucho menos educada.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Draco dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a la secretaria.

—¿Habla así de mal muy a menudo? No importa. Y antes de que me la ofrezcas, me gustaría una taza de café, gracias. Y asegúrate de que esté bien fuerte.

Molly miró a Hermione. Esta suspiró y asintió. La secretaria desapareció, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

La repentina aparición de Draco había hecho que Hermione perdiera de inmediato la compostura, pero logró recuperarla con la misma rapidez. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta?

—Gracias, pero no. Ya te he oído.

—¿Y la respuesta es?

—Que esta mañana teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que nos veríamos a las nueve —Draco miró su reloj—. Son las nueve y cuarto. Siento haber llegado un poco tarde, pero es que antes he pasado por tu casa. Estaba convencido de haberte dicho que te recogería allí. Pero seguro que estaba equivocado. Debí decir aquí —de pronto, las vetas doradas de sus ojos se volvieron más pronunciadas, más hipnóticas—. Supongo que estaba un poco preocupado por la tarde que acabábamos de pasar.

Hermione permaneció muy quieta e hizo todo lo posible por no ruborizarse.

—No deberías estar aquí, Draco. Recuerdo haberte dicho que te llamaría esta mañana.

Draco indicó con la cabeza el sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana.

—No sé tú, pero eso es lo que llamo «mañana».

Molly volvió en ese momento con el café. Draco lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Escucha, Molly, corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero esto es la mañana, ¿no?

—Sí —Molly miró a Hermione, desconcertada. Al ver que su jefa no decía nada, preguntó—: ¿Algo más?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, resignada.

—No, eso es todo de momento.

Molly salió y cerró la puerta.

—Iba a llamarte, Draco, pero he tenido una mañana muy ocupada —una mentira inocente de vez en cuando no hacía mal a nadie, y en ese caso ayudaría.

Draco sacó del bolsillo de su americana su teléfono móvil.

—¿Quieres llamarme ahora?

—Hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de lo imposible que eres —Hermione apartó su asiento de la mesa y se levantó. Molesta, pensó que Draco tenía un aspecto espectacular esa mañana, y parecía muy descansado.

La chaqueta de entretiempo que llevaba puesta complementaba a la perfección los pantalones color marrón chocolate y la camisa del mismo tono que vestía. En cuanto a sus ojos, se estaba esforzando por no mirarlos desde que había percibido sus destellos plateados. Tenía demasiado miedo de ver en ellos algo que le recordara la noche pasada.

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 10 - "No tomaré un NO, como respuesta"**

La noche pasada.. Ya iban dos noches seguidas que debía olvidar.

—He hecho lo que dije que haría. He pensado en el asunto de las lecciones y decidido que lo mejor será cancelarlas.

—De manera que no tienes valor para seguir adelante.

Fue una irritante respuesta formulada con gran suavidad, casi con ternura. Hermione no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante aquella combinación. Pareció triunfar una rabia apenas contenida.

—No tiene nada que ver con el valor. He tomado mi decisión basándome en consideraciones profesionales. En primer lugar, no puedo saltarme mi agenda así como así durante los próximos días.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso temes que Dallas se hunda sin tu constante vigilancia?

—Y en segundo lugar —continuó Hermione, ignorando las palabras de Draco—, he decidido que no necesito más lecciones. Ya te dije que aprendo rápido. Me has enseñado más que suficiente para seguir adelante.

—Solo estás empezando, cariño.

Hermione alzó levemente la barbilla.

—No me llames cariño. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que solo estoy empezando? Después de anoche… —se interrumpió. Cualquier mención a lo sucedido la noche anterior podía resultar peligroso.

—Después de anoche, ¿qué?

Hermione cometió el error de mirar a Draco a los ojos, y vio el calor que los iluminó ante la mención de la noche pasada. Logró encogerse de hombros.

—Fue divertida y bastante informativa, pero a partir de ahora puedo seguir sola —debía haber libros sobre el tema. Haría que Molly buscara en las librerías de internet—. Naturalmente, no renegaré de nuestro acuerdo. Desarrollaremos nuestros terrenos juntos —asignaría uno de sus empleados principales al proyecto, porque no estaba dispuesta a trabajar personalmente con Draco.

—Qué ético por tu parte. Pero no pienso librarte de la otra parte de nuestro compromiso. Siento la obligación moral de continuar, y además…

—¿La obligación moral? —Repitió Hermione—. Dame un respiro, Draco. Y mientras lo haces, considérate liberado de todo compromiso.

—Y además, anoche me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por conquistar a Ron. Que yo sepa, nunca te he oído exagerar y, por tanto, te creí. Y ahora… —Draco volvió a mirar su reloj—… son casi las nueve y media. Ya llegamos tarde —se apartó del escritorio—. Vamos.

Hermione pensó que debía haberse perdido algo.

—¿«Vamos»? ¿Adónde se supone que vamos?

—He concertado algunas citas para ti. ¿Has despejado tu calendario para los próximos días, como te dije?

—No, claro que no.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Hermione se encontró con su mano en la de Draco y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando pasaron junto al escritorio de la secretaria, Draco dijo:

—Por favor, Molly, cancela las citas de la señorita Granger para los próximos días. El café estaba muy bueno, por cierto. Muchas gracias —abrió la puerta del despacho—. Adiós.

Molly lo miró con expresión estupefacta.

—¿Hermione?

—Yo, eh…

Draco se detuvo un momento y la miró.

—Hazlo, Hermione, por favor. Te prometo que lo de hoy no va a ser tan duro como lo de anoche. De hecho, si te dejas llevar estoy seguro de que disfrutarás.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía, Hermione? —preguntó Molly.

Lo último que quería Hermione era que su secretaria se pusiera en plan maternal. Prefería enfrentarse a lo que Draco tuviera planeado. Si lo consideraba necesario, siempre podía tomar un taxi y volver al despacho.

—No te preocupes, Molly. Estoy bien.

Vio que Draco dedicaba a su secretaria una sonrisa que habría hecho doblar las rodillas a más de una mujer.

—Te prometo que ni corre ningún peligro ni lo va a correr —dijo—. Que pases un buen día.

—Espera. Mi bolso está en la oficina.

—No importa. No vas a necesitarlo.

A pesar de sí misma, Hermione empezaba a sentirse intrigada. Cuando todo aquello acabara, probablemente debería plantearse ir al psiquiatra.

 **CONTINUARÁ :P**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 11 - "Día de Spa"**

—¿Está cómoda, señorita Granger?

La voz suave y grave de Helen, la masajista que estaba atendiendo a Hermione, irritó a esta.

—Tan cómoda como es posible estando semidesnuda y boca abajo en una camilla de masaje con las manos de una desconocida sobre mí.

—Deduzco que nunca le han dado un masaje hasta ahora.

—Es cierto —Hermione nunca había tenido tiempo, y tampoco lo tenía en aquellos momentos.

No podía creer que hubiera permitido a Draco que la llevara a aquel salón de belleza.

—Espero no estar haciéndole daño.

—No —lo cierto era que la experiencia no estaba resultando tan desagradable como esperaba. Pero no podía permitirse perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Además, no entendía qué tenía que ver un masaje con conquistar a Ron.

—Está muy tensa. Lo siento en sus músculos, así que trate de relajarse y déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Por casualidad tiene un teléfono móvil por aquí?

—No, señorita Granger —Helen la empujó con suavidad para que volviera a tumbarse—. Ocuparse de su trabajo a la vez que le doy un masaje podría resultar contraproducente. Además, incluso las personas más ocupadas consideran que un día en Jacqui resulta beneficioso. Pero tiene que darse la oportunidad. Así que, por favor, trate de relajarse para que pueda liberar los nudos de tensión que tiene en los hombros.

Hermione bostezó mientras Helen echaba más aceite en su espalda. A pesar de sus intentos de convencer a Draco, lo más probable era que este creyera que ella no iba a cumplir con su parte del compromiso si él no cumplía con la suya. Afortunadamente, aquello tenía fácil arreglo. En cuanto volviera a la oficina pondría a trabajar a sus abogados para que redactaran un acuerdo. Entonces, Draco tendría que creerla.

¿Dónde estaría? La última vez que lo había visto estaba en el salón principal, despidiéndose de ella con la mano mientras Jacqui, la preciosa dueña de aquel lugar, la acompañaba a la sala de masajes. Suspiró. Si al menos tuviera el móvil podría…

—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señorita Granger?

—¿Sí? —Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—El masaje ha terminado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione, decepcionada.

Recordaba haberse quedado medio dormida mientras Helen le daba el masaje. Obedeció cuando le pidió que se diera la vuelta, pero después volvió a sumergirse en una nube. Y en aquellos momentos no sentía un solo hueso del cuerpo.

—Siéntese lentamente —dijo Helen—. Puede que se sienta un poco mareada a principio, pero se le pasará enseguida.

Hermione se irguió, pero enseguida deseo volver a tumbarse para que le dieran otra hora de masaje. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada. Pero Helen ya la estaba ayudando a bajar de la camilla. Incluso la ayudó a ponerse las zapatillas de felpa y la bata que le habían facilitado en el centro

—¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó Helen, sonriente.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Realmente tiene un don.

Helen asintió, agradecida, y a continuación salieron de la sala de masajes.

—Sígame. Ahora viene el tratamiento facial.

—¿Sabe dónde está el señor Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione. Le había dicho a Draco que, ya que la había llevado allí, lo menos que podía hacer era esperarla. Él había reído y le había asegurado que no se iría.

—No. Lo siento pero no lo sé. Ya hemos llegado —Helen abrió una de las puertas que daban al pasillo por el que circulaban y Hermione entró en una sala tenuemente iluminada en la que la esperaban tres mujeres vestidas con batas verdes. También había una tumbona con el aspecto más cómodo que había visto en su vida—. Es toda vuestra —dijo Helen, y se fue tras despedirse de Hermione.

Una mujer con el pelo plateado se acercó a ella.

—Me llamo Mar y, señorita Granger. Voy a ocuparme de su tratamiento facial —se volvió y presentó a sus compañeras, Cordelia y Alyssa.

—Hola —saludó Hermione y recibió dos «holas» en respuesta.

—Mientras yo me ocupo de su rostro —dijo Mary—, Cordelia le hará la manicura y Alyssa la pedicura.

—Qué eficiencia —dijo Hermione, sinceramente impresionada.

Cuando Hermione se sentó en la tumbona estuvo a punto de gruñir de placer. No tenía idea de quién la habría diseñado, pero pensaba averiguarlo y encargar una docena.

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 12 - "Paraíso tropical"**

Hermione estaba tan relajada que no habría podido levantarse sin la ayuda de Draco. Cuando finalmente estuvo en pie, recordó de pronto que estaba desnuda bajo la bata de felpa. Se la ajustó y se ciñó el cinturón. No se había sentido consciente de su relativa desnudez hasta que Draco había aparecido

Él la miró y apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—Creo que nunca te había visto tan relajada.

Hermione rió.

—Estoy segura de que nadie me ha visto nunca así. Aquí no solo relajan tus músculos; tengo la sensación de que también relajan tus huesos.

Draco alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla.

—Te sienta muy bien estar relajada —dijo, con voz ronca.

Cuando inclinó el rostro y la besó con delicadeza en los labios, fue casi como si Hermione lo hubiera estado esperando. De pronto, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel volvieron a la vida y le produjeron un cálido cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pero estaba demasiado relajada como para erigir alguna defensa contra él.

Despacio, Draco abrió su boca, y ella entreabrió los labios en respuesta. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y lo deseaba. Cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, Hermione temió perder el sentido. Un intenso calor floreció entre sus piernas. Olvidó todo lo que la rodeaba. Solo podía concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Un instante después, Draco deslizó una mano bajo la bata de Hermione, abarcó con ella uno de sus pechos desnudos y acarició su pezón con la yema del pulgar hasta que un suave gemido escapó de su garganta. De inmediato, retiró la mano.

La sensación que su retirada produjo a Hermione fue de intenso vacío. Lo miró confusa, insegura. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel hombre?

Él exhaló un prolongado y tembloroso aliento. Su rostro parecía atormentado, pero sus siguientes palabras desmintieron aquella idea..

—Eso es lo que Ronald habría hecho —dijo, y a continuación tomó la mano de Hermione y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la puerta—. Vamos.

Aturdida, lo siguió por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron ante otra puerta.

—Jacqui ha hecho que nos sirvan aquí la comida para que podamos tener algo de intimidad.

Intimidad. «Oh sí, claro», reflexionó Hermione con sarcasmo. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Entraron en una habitación muy bien iluminada y en la que dominaban los tonos verde y melocotón. En un rincón había una mesa dispuesta para dos, con los platos y las copas ya llenas.

Hermione se dirigió de inmediato a ella y tomó una de las copas de champán. Sin mirar a Draco, eligió una silla y se llevó la copa a los labios. Cuando la vació, buscó la botella con la mirada.

Draco se anticipó a ella y volvió a llenarle la copa.

—Tal vez sería mejor que comieras algo antes de beber más.

Su sugerencia, aunque amable, fue recibida con el humor de un rinoceronte. A pesar de todo, Hermione acabó por fijarse en el plato de pollo con espinacas y ensalada. De pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas: tenía hambre y necesitaba desesperadamente apartar a Draco de su mente.

Tomó los cubiertos y se concentró en la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

Por fortuna, su mente quedó en blanco mientras comía, y aún seguía muy relajada. Para cuando terminó de comer, incluso los latidos de su corazón habían vuelto a recuperar su ritmo normal. Pero recordaba el beso… vaya si lo recordaba.

Miró a Draco y vio que la estaba mirando. Debía llevar mucho rato observándola, porque apenas había tocado la comida de su plato. Cuidadosamente, Hermione dejó la servilleta en el brazo de su silla.

—Has dicho que tenía que hacer una o dos cosas más. ¿De qué se trata?

—Ir a la peluquería y recibir una clase de maquillaje.

—No necesito ir a ninguna clase de maquillaje, pero estoy de acuerdo en lo de la peluquería.

—Bien —la expresión de Draco era totalmente enigmática.

¿En qué estaría pensando?, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Sería consciente del fuego que había despertado en ella al acariciarle el pecho? ¿Sabría que se sentía una persona distinta a la de la noche de la fiesta? ¿Y que la diferencia empezó cuando averiguó que había pasado la noche abrazada a él?

—¿Y tienes algo planeado para después de la peluquería?

—Iremos al aeropuerto, donde subiremos a mi avión para volar a las American Virgin Islands.

Draco hizo una pausa, esperando que Hermione dijera algo, que protestara, pero ella permaneció en silencio. No quería hablar antes de saber exactamente qué lo preocupaba. Además, sabía que Draco aún no se lo había dicho todo.

—Un amigo mío es dueño de una de las islas y nos la presta unos días.

Draco volvió a hacer una pausa, pero Hermione siguió en silencio. Pero, a pesar de lo quieta que estaba, su mente iba a toda velocidad. Una isla privada significaba que estarían solos, con la posible excepción de los empleados domésticos. Su corazón latió más rápido al pensarlo.

Tras un momento, Draco se irguió en la silla.

—Uno de los motivos por el que vamos a ir es que quiero darte unas clases de buceo. A Ronald le encanta bucear —jugueteó un momento con el borde de su plato y luego lo apartó—. Así que, como he dicho, iremos de aquí al aeropuerto. Nuestro equipaje ya está en el coche. Esta mañana hice el mío, y mientras te daban el masaje hice que enviaran de Nieman una selección de las cosas que podías necesitar, junto con unas maletas. Jacqui me ha ayudado a hacerlas y se ha asegurado de que hubiera todo lo necesario. También he llamado a Molly, que ha ido a tu casa para recoger tus medicinas, tu bolso y otras cosas que ha dicho que querrías.

Era evidente que Draco había pensado en todo, y que se había ocupado de arreglarlo a sus espaldas. Hermione sabía que esperaba que se enfadara, que le dijera que no pensaba ir con él a ningún sitio. Y debería hacerlo.

Pero las cosas estaban cambiando y moviéndose en su interior con si fueran algo tangible que pudiera ver con rayos X. Podía sentirlas. Era como si estuviera sufriendo un terremoto interior. Pero aún no estaba segura de qué cosas iban a cambiar, ni de por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello.

—Prometí a Molly que la llamarías desde el avión para ponerla al tanto de lo que quieres que haga.

Hermione sabía que si se quedaba en la ciudad se sumergiría en su trabajo con la habitual intensidad y apartaría a un rincón las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Pero el instinto le decía que aquellas preguntas eran demasiado importantes como para dejarlas de lado. Además, ¿por qué no tomarse unos días libres? Llevaba trabajando toda su vida. Empezó a hacerlo de pequeña, cuando decidió esforzarse al máximo para tratar de satisfacer a un padre, labor que resultaba imposible.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione miró a Draco. Parecía preocupado. Quería una respuesta y se la daría.

—De acuerdo.

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 13 - "Isla paradisíaca"**

Hermione se estiró lentamente en la cama. La luz del sol y una suave brisa entraban por una gran puerta, acompañados del aroma de flores tropicales y del sonido del mar.

Todo era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada que permaneció tumbada unos minutos más, tratando de orientarse.

La noche anterior, cuando llegaron a la isla, Draco le indicó cuál era su dormitorio y le dijo que cuando estuviera lista podía salir a cenar algo a la terraza. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado cansada y, tras tomar una ducha, se fue directamente a la cama. El torbellino interior que había soportado durante los últimos días la había dejado agotada.

Salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, que daba a una amplia terraza. El día anterior, Draco le explicó que la casa había sido cuidadosamente construida para que no pudiera verse desde ningún punto de la isla, excepto desde el aire.

Ni siquiera tuvo que salir a la terraza para darse cuenta de que la casa se hallaba sobre una colina cubierta de vegetación, que descendía hasta una playa de arena blanca. Flores de colores tan brillantes que apenas parecían reales formaban enormes ramos entre árboles y arbustos.

Había tomado una buena decisión aceptando ir allí, pensó. La isla era un mundo completamente diferente, con una belleza muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Si algún lugar podía sacarla de la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada era aquel.

Y ya que iba a pasar allí algunos días, lo mejor que podía hacer era vestirse y salir a ver qué encontraba.

Draco había dicho que el propósito de aquel viaje era enseñarla a bucear, de manera que rebuscó en sus maletas y encontró seis biquinis diferentes. Tomó uno de color rosa oscuro y lo miró con ojo crítico. Pequeño. Muy pequeño. Pero los demás no eran más grandes.

Suspirando, fue con él al baño y se lo puso. Luego se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. La parte baja empezaba varios centímetros por debajo de su ombligo y el corte de las piernas era muy alto. El sujetador era poco más que dos trocitos de tela sujetos por una cuerda. De todos modos, nada vital quedaba expuesto, y no resultaba demasiado escandaloso. Giró para verse desde otro ángulo y la conclusión a la que llegó resultó sorprendente: el bañador le sentaba muy bien.

Sonrió. El hecho de estar allí con aquel diminuto biquini era otro indicio de que estaba cambiando. Lo que no sabía aún, y lo que pretendía averiguar durante su estancia en la isla, era si esos cambios le gustaban. Tras lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y darse crema protectora en la cara y el cuello, se centró en su pelo y descubrió que tenía poco que hacer.

El peluquero que la había atendido el día anterior se lo había cortado a capas. El corte lo había aligerado de peso y revelaba la tendencia natural a rizarse contra la que Hermione había luchado toda su vida. El peluquero también le había cortado las puntas, de manera que le llegaba justo hasta los hombros. Como resultado, lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar los dedos por él para que adquiriera el mismo aspecto que tenía nada más salir de la peluquería.

Después de mirarse un momento en el espejo y decidir que el corte de pelo era un cambio al que aún no se había acostumbrado, volvió al dormitorio, se puso una blusa y un par de sandalias que encontró en una de las maletas y salió a la terraza.

Pero se detuvo tras dar tan solo unos pasos. Draco estaba de pie en un extremo de la terraza, mirando hacia el mar, con una taza de café en una mano y la otra apoyada contra un poste.

Se ruborizó y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Viéndolo de perfil, el abultamiento de su sexo era evidente.

Se quedó paralizada ante aquella visión, y el corazón empezó a latirle como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Pero, ¿por qué? Ya había sentido su tamaño y forma cuando bailaron. Entre sus brazos, en la pista de baile, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse al sentirlo presionado contra la parte baja de su cuerpo. Aún podía recordar el deseo que se apoderó de ella.

Pero no podía permitir que sucediera algo parecido en aquel lugar. No podía y no lo permitiría. Además, estaban en una isla, y lo normal era ir en bañador. Más le valía acostumbrarse a la visión del magnífico cuerpo de Draco, y de su sexo…

Un deseo incontrolable recorrió sus venas, haciéndola sentirse febril. Apenas pudo contener el impulso de retirarse a su dormitorio. Aquel no era un buen modo de empezar su estancia en la isla. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ocultarse en el armario de su dormitorio, y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo de nuevo.

Avanzó hacia él, pero se obligó a apartar la mirada para observar el resto de la terraza. Tras Draco había una zona de estar con coloridas tumbonas y un par de mesas. Incluso había una chimenea, y en lo alto giraba un ventilador de techo.

Él estaba tan concentrado mirando el mar que no vio que Hermione se acercaba, cosa que ella agradeció. Cuando apenas le separaban dos metros de él, vio algunas gotas de agua en su musculoso cuerpo y en su pelo.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Draco se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios.

—Buenos días.

Al ver su sonrisa, Hermione sintió una calidez que nada tenía que ver con el sexo. Afortunadamente.

Draco la tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que aquello era lo único que había hecho durante los tres días anteriores.

Ocupó la silla que Draco apartó para ella y él se sentó a su derecha. Había varios recipientes cubiertos en la mesa, junto con un gran cuenco lleno de fruta.

En ese momento salió de la casa una joven belleza de piel color caramelo y pelo corto y negro con un termo blanco en la mano.

—¿Quiere café, señorita?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Habría algún problema en que fuera descafeinado?

—Es descafeinado.

—Hermione, esta es Liana. Liana, esta es mi amiga Hermione.

—Hola —saludó Hermione, que en respuesta recibió una cálida sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a Serenity —dijo Liana mientras servía el café.

—Liana y su familia son los encargados de la isla —dijo Draco.

—Supongo que es un trabajo agradable —Hermione miró sucesivamente a Liana y a Draco—. El nombre de la isla parece muy adecuado.

Liana y Draco intercambiaron sonrisas y, por algún motivo, el corazón de Hermione se encogió. Sus sonrisas desprendían una íntima familiaridad. ¿Mantendrían una relación? ¿Sería Liana la mujer de la que se había enamorado Draco? Y si era así, ¿cómo le había roto el corazón? Era evidente que su relación seguía siendo cálida.

Liana la miró con sus bonitos ojos negros.

—¿Le apetece comer algo en especial, señorita Granger?

—No estoy segura —dijo Hermione, pensando que Draco siempre tenía a su alrededor alguna mujer guapa. El día anterior había sido Jacqui. Ahora era Liana. Suspiró con suavidad. ¿Pero qué más le daba a ella?—. Pero lo cierto es que tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal unas tostadas con huevo y beicon?

—No hay problema, señorita.

Justo en ese momento, un golpe de viento recorrió la terraza y revolvió el pelo de Hermione. Instintivamente, ella alzó el rostro hacia la brisa.

—Parece que eres de aquí —murmuró Draco.

Ligeramente avergonzada por haberse dejado atrapar desprevenida, Hermione le devolvió el comentario.

—Tú también. Debes venir aquí a menudo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tú y Liana parecéis conoceros bastante bien.

Draco asintió.

—Es cierto que vengo bastante a menudo, o tan a menudo como puedo, al menos. Y sí, Liana y yo nos conocemos bastante bien.

—¿Hasta qué punto? —Hermione quiso retirar sus palabras en cuanto surgieron de su boca.

De pronto, los ojos de Draco empezaron a brillar.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa bonita cabeza tuya? ¿Crees que Liana y yo somos amantes?

—¿Lo sois?

 **Continuará ;)**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente por hacerme notar los errores de distracción, prometo prestar más atención en los futuros capítulos, y así como por los hermosos reviews a** ** _Serena Princesita Hale, Bliu Liz, Ana_** **,** ** _solispinillos.m, Hermy Evans Black_** **y y a** ** _mirii_** :3

 **Gracias a** ** _lalunaroja_** **por el apoyo y mensaje, así como a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia ^^ No saben lo reconfortante que es al recibir la notificación de ustedes :3**

 **Esta es una adaptación del libro "Una proposición peligrosa" por Fayrene Preston, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 14 - "Isla paradisíaca - PARTE 2"**

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, Hermione. Conozco a Liana y a su familia desde hace diez años, que fue cuando empecé a venir aquí. Somos buenos amigos, y eso es todo. Además, no creo que a su marido le gustara —ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hermione pensativamente—. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, como si le diera lo mismo.

—Claro. Así que llevas diez años viniendo aquí —dijo, tras dar un sorbo al café.

—Sí.

—El dueño de la isla debe de ser muy buen amigo tuyo.

—Lo es.

—Tú eres el dueño, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió.

—Junto con Ron.

—No sabía que fuerais tan amigos.

—Te dije desde el principio que lo éramos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Suponía que Draco le había hecho un gran favor llevándola a una isla de la que Ron era dueño a medias. De manera que, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo aquel repentino pánico?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién era el dueño de la isla?

—Porque temía que te sintieras atrapada si te decía que era en parte mía.

Hermione comprendió en ese momento que su pánico no tenía nada que ver con Ron, sino con Draco. La tenía atrapada en un lugar del que no podía huir… huir de él.

—Si en cualquier momento quieres irte, no tienes más que decírmelo —añadió él.

Hermione asintió. Una vez más, Draco le había leído la mente, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. Tal vez se debía a que le había dicho que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero de pronto ya no se sentía atrapada. Y, extrañamente, un burbujeante sentimiento de anticipación se apoderó de pronto de ella. ¿Pero qué estaba anticipando?

—¿Planeáis Ron y tú promocionar la isla?

—Nos gusta tal y como está, pero puede que algún día construyamos otra residencia para las ocasiones en que queramos traer a nuestras familias al mismo tiempo.

Hermione estaba a punto de mencionar el dinero que podrían ganar si decidían desarrollarla como centro turístico, pero pensar en Draco con una familia hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Draco con una esposa e hijos… Evidentemente, debía tener planeado formar una familia, o de lo contrario no habría mencionado la posibilidad de construir otra residencia.

—He pensado llevarte a dar una vuelta por la isla mientras digerimos el desayuno, pero si lo prefieres, podemos ir directamente a la piscina.

—¿A la piscina? —preguntó Hermione, extrañada—. ¿Hay una piscina en la isla?

Draco asintió.

—Está muy cerca, aunque no se ve hasta que llegas.

—¿No resulta un poco absurdo tener una piscina aquí?

Draco rió.

—Es cierto, pero Ron y yo decidimos hacerla de todos modos. Hay algunas personas a las que les gusta ver lo que tienen debajo cuando se bañan de noche.

—Seguro que tú no eres una de esas personas.

—Así es. El océano es maravilloso de noche.

Hermione se sintió atrapada por los ojos de Draco. No era de extrañar que las mujeres se colaran por él.

—¿Y vas a enseñarme a bucear en la piscina? Para eso podíamos habernos quedado en Dallas. Yo tengo piscina en mi jardín, y tú también.

—Primero practicaremos en la piscina, para que luego puedas manejarte allí —Dracp señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la playa—. Después podremos ir al arrecife que he elegido para ti.

—Oh —Hermione dio otro sorbo a su café—. Supongo que eso es una buena idea. Pero, por lo poco que sé, bucear parece algo relativamente fácil.

—Lo es, una vez que se han aprendido los principios básicos.

—Comprendo. Pero no os imagino a ti y a Ron buceando tan solo por la superficie. Seguro que practicáis el submarinismo con botellas.

La sonrisa de Draco hizo aflorar su hoyuelo.

—Tienes razón, pero antes de practicar el submarinismo conviene que aprendas a bucear con gafas, tubo y aletas. Después, si convences a Ron para que se case contigo, él podría enseñarte a bucear con botellas.

Hermione pensó que, una vez más, la respuesta de Draco resultó totalmente razonable. Lo que no era razonable era que a ella le desagradara tanto.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes nadar?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

—¿De verdad crees que me plantearía aprender a bucear si no supiera nadar?

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿hasta qué punto sabes hacerlo?

Hermione pensó un momento en la pregunta de Draco.

—Solía nadar bastante bien, pero no he vuelto a hacerlo desde que terminé mis estudios en el colegio. Mi padre se aseguró de que mis hermanas y yo aprendiéramos a nadar.

—Teniendo en cuenta que hay un lago enorme junto al Double B, comprendo por qué. Supongo que no quería correr el peligro de que os cayerais y os ahogarais.

—Ni siquiera habría parpadeado si alguna de nosotras se hubiera ahogado.

—Supongo que no lo dijese en serio.

—Te aseguro que, el día después del funeral, habría vuelto a sus ocupaciones como si tal cosa.

—Las personas tienen distintos modos de llorar a sus muertos, Hermione.

—No tiene importancia —Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo dejar el tema a un lado—. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que se aseguró de que supiéramos nadar fue para que pudiéramos competir entre nosotras. Todo formaba parte de su estrategia para volvernos competitivas. Por eso nos enseñó también a jugar al golf, al tenis y al baloncesto. Y ese es el motivo por el que dejé de nadar en cuanto pude. Por eso no estoy segura de hasta qué punto estoy en condiciones de volver a hacerlo.

Draco la miró unos momentos como si quisiera decirle algo, sin duda algo sobre su padre, pero finalmente cambió de opinión.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Llevarás un cinturón que te mantendrá a flote, y un chaleco salvavidas en caso de que no te sientas segura. En cualquier caso, nunca se me ocurriría enseñar a bucear a alguien que no supiera nadar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste antes de venir?

Draco sonrió.

—Porque si no hubieras sabido nadar, te habría enseñado.

—Tan fácil como eso, ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que te has equivocado de profesión. Deberías haber sido profesor.

—¿En serio?

Hermione asintió.

—Estoy segura de que enseñar historia o matemáticas no es muy distinto a enseñar a una mujer a aceptar la caricia de un hombre, o a bailar arrimada, o a bucear. Solo sería otra lección en una larga lista de ellas, ¿no te parece?

Draco volvió a sonreír.

—Correcto —dijo y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Ah, aquí está nuestro desayuno. Gracias, Liana.

Hermione se quitó la blusa y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla, junto a la piscina. Draco dejó escapar un prolongado silbido.

—Debo decir que tengo un gusto excelente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, cohibida. Draco estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, mirándola con evidente aprecio.

—Hice un buen trabajo eligiendo ese bañador, pero lo cierto es que tú tienes un cuerpo estupendo para lucirlo.

Muy a pesar suyo, el cumplido de Draco hizo que Hermione sintiera un repentino calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Deja de echarte flores y empecemos con la clase.

—Ven aquí.

Más irritada por cómo la estaba haciendo sentirse Draco que por sus palabras, Hermione señaló las escaleras junto a las que se hallaba.

—Por aquí es por donde tenemos que entrar.

—Aún no. Ven aquí

El tono ronco de la voz de Draco hizo que la irritación de Hermione se esfumara. Avanzó hacia él, esforzándose por no mirar más arriba de donde acababa su bañador.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, él la tomó por los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué…? —de pronto, Hermione sintió sus manos en la espalda, extendiendo algún tipo de crema.

—Nadie debería ir a ningún sitio en estas islas sin protector solar, pero sobre todo tú, que tienes la piel clara.

—De acuerdo, pero puedo ponérmelo yo sola.

Cuando Hermione trató de volverse, Draco se lo impidió.

—No puedes extendértelo por la espalda. Este bañador deja al descubierto demasiada piel.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Del diseñador, supongo.

Hermione miró a lo alto, exasperada, pero Draco estaba tras ella, de manera que su expresión cayó en saco roto. Pero, un instante después, la exasperación se transformó en placer.

Tras aplicarle la loción en los hombros, Draco fue descendiendo de un modo muy concienzudo y sensual por su espalda. Sus largos dedos no pasaron por alto ni un centímetro cuadrado de piel, introduciéndose incluso bajo la tira del biquini y acercándose peligrosamente a los lados de los pechos.

Hermione apenas podía respirar. Si Draco avanzaba un poco más… solo un poco más… sus dedos le rozarían los pezones. Cerró los ojos y sintió que se balanceaba. Quería pedirle que parara, pero no lograba encontrar su voz. Quería irse, pero las piernas no la obedecían

Unos momentos después, sin dejar de masajearla, de acariciarla, Draco llegó a su cintura. Cuando alcanzó el borde del bañador, introdujo los dedos bajo el elástico, pero solo un poco, lo justo para hacer que Hermione volviera a contener el aliento.

—Yo… puedo ocuparme del resto —dijo, aunque su voz fue solo un susurro.

Sin responder, Draco continuó hasta las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Luego se colocó frente a ella.

Hermione no podía ver. Solo podía sentir las manos de Draco en sus espinillas, en sus rodillas, más arriba… Estaba utilizando ambas manos, una para cada pierna, con la misma concentración que Leonardo da Vinci debió necesitar para pintar la Mona Lisa.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que…

Al llegar a lo alto de sus muslos, Draco deslizó los dedos bajo el bañador, lo suficiente como para sentir los pequeños rizos que había debajo.

Hermione dejó escapar un gritito ahogado.

Él se quedó paralizado, pero no movió los dedos. Su respiración era claramente irregular. Miró el lugar en que se unían los muslos de Hermione.

De pronto, se levantó, dio varios pasos hacia la piscina y se lanzó al agua. Y mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el cielo, Hermione captó un destello de su dura y poderosa erección contra la tela del bañador.

Hermione simuló el repentino inicio de una migraña. En cuanto Draco salió a la superficie, alegó un intenso dolor en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía no dejó de llamarse cobarde, pero le daba lo mismo. No pensaba meterse en la piscina con Draco en aquellos momentos, después de la intimidad con que acababa de acariciarla.

Además, lo que había visto cuando se había lanzado al agua era una prueba indiscutible de que él también se había sentido afectado, aunque sabía que de forma distinta a la de ella.

Entendía que los hombres no necesitaban sentir lo mismo que las mujeres para excitarse sexualmente. Para ellos bastaba con un estímulo mínimo, lo que empeoraba aún más las cosas para ella. Lo que Draco podía hacerla sentir con un mero guiño no significaba nada para él. En cuanto a ella… podía pensar en aquello más tarde.

Tomó su blusa, se la puso y se encaminó de regreso a la casa. Draco la alcanzó rápidamente, la tomó en brazos y la llevó así hasta el dormitorio. Hermione no se sintió capaz de protestar. Después de todo, ya la había ayudado durante una de sus auténticas migrañas, y estaba preocupado.

Instintivamente, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo rodeó con un brazo por el cuello. Draco no había tenido tiempo de secarse, y aún tenía la piel húmeda y deslizante. Hermione trató de no sentir nada, pero el intento fue inútil. El mero contacto de sus pieles reavivaba el recuerdo de los dedos de Draco metidos bajo su bikini.

Afortunadamente, unos momentos después la dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—¿Qué medicina quieres tomar?

Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería que se preocupara por ella. No quería ver la protuberancia de su ceñido bañador. Aunque ya no estaba excitado, el mero contorno de su sexo era suficiente para que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola, Hermione decidió seguir su costumbre en momentos de crisis y repasar lo que, sabía con certeza.

Había aceptado ir a la isla porque sentía que hacerlo le daría la oportunidad de descubrir cuáles eran los cambios que estaba experimentando y por qué estaban teniendo lugar. De momento no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero la excusa del dolor de cabeza acababa de concedérselo.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se esforzaba en aclarar sus ideas, más confusa se sentía. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado entremezclados con sensaciones y emociones que, de un modo u otro, tenían que ver con Draco.

«Ron», se dijo con severidad. «Ron, Ron».

Repitió el nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de centrarse en su meta original.

El problema era que no olvidaba por qué había aceptado el plan de Draco. Se suponía que todo lo que había hecho durante los días pasados era para poder atraer la atención de Ron como mujer, no como una prima segunda por la que este nunca se había sentido demasiado atraído. Sin embargo, solo lograba pensar en Draco.

Respiró profundamente. Estaba claro que su cerebro necesitaba oxígeno, aunque era obvio que la isla tenía una sobrada cantidad.

Supuso que era lógico que lo hubiera podido pensar con claridad. Si aquellas lecciones le habían enseñado algo era por qué las mujeres perdían la cabeza y el corazón por Draco. Era un hombre viril, profundamente sexual y muy atractivo.

Y las lecciones que le estaba dando contenían fuertes dosis de aquellos elementos. Para que se acostumbrara a las caricias de un hombre, la había acariciado. Para enseñarle cómo bailar con un hombre, se lo había demostrado. Entendía que algunas cosas solo podían enseñarse con la práctica.

Pero, como resultado, su mente y su cuerpo estaban reaccionando a Draco, cuando estaba segura de que eso era lo último que él pretendía. Estaba segura de que, desde su punto de vista, se veía a sí mismo como un mero sustituto de Ron.

¿Y los cambios que sentía en su interior? Tal vez se debían sencillamente a que las lecciones de Draco estaban funcionando, a que, de algún modo indescifrable, estaban haciendo que se suavizara y se sintiera más dispuesta a amar a un hombre.

A Ron, por supuesto.

Apenas logró reprimir un gemido. Las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran totalmente coherentes pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no podía aceptarlas.

La tarde se acercaba. A pesar de todo lo que había dormido la noche anterior, logró volver a quedarse adormecida. Pero incluso con el trapo sobre los ojos siempre fue consciente de cuándo entraba Draco en el dormitorio a comprobar cómo estaba. Permanecía a los pies de la cama, la miraba unos minutos y luego se iba.

Para las cinco de la tarde ya estaba aburrida. El falso dolor de cabeza le había servido para lo que pretendía: recuperar el equilibrio y colocar dentro de contexto lo que le estaba sucediendo. Si no podía asumir las explicaciones al cien por cien, al menos tenían cierto sentido.

Además, si seguía analizando lo que le sucedía acabaría por sufrir una auténtica migraña. No estaba acostumbrada a la inactividad y había un auténtico paraíso tras la puerta.

Se levantó y fue a buscar a Draco. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a las clases de buceo.

La cena había sido servida en la mesa redonda de la terraza. En el centro ardía una vela junto a un florero de hibiscos rojos. Una música suave y romántica flotaba en el aire, perfumado por las exóticas flores de la isla. La luna llena dejaba su rastro de plata sobre el oscuro mar.

Hermione nunca había sido dada a las fantasías, pero sentía que aquella noche tenía un matiz casi mágico.

Draco y ella habían terminado de cenar y Liana había recogido la mesa. Cuando les preguntó si querían algo más, Hermione pidió una copa de champán y Draco un coñac.

Tras servirles las bebidas, Liana les dio las buenas noches. Draco había explicado a Hermione que Liana y su familia vivían en una zona privada de la isla en la que tenían su propia playa.

Lo que significaba que ella y Draco estaban completamente solos. Hermione se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento y dio otro sorbo a su copa de champán, consciente de que estaba experimentando otra nueva sensación: satisfacción. No duraría, por supuesto, pero pensaba disfrutarla mientras pudiera.

—Si tú y Ron lograrais embotellar de alguna manera noches como estas y venderlas, haríais una fortuna. O tal vez debería decir «otra» fortuna.

El hoyuelo de Draco apareció cuando sonrió.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Estas noches son uno de los motivos por los que he llegado a encariñarme tanto con estas islas.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. Me encantan los amaneceres, pero con noches como esta, casi podría cambiar de opinión.

—Ah, pero aún no has visto nuestros amaneceres.

Hermione asintió.

—Tengo planeado levantarme a primera hora de la mañana para verlo. Y estoy deseando que vayamos a bucear.

—Me alegra saberlo. El lugar que he elegido es una maravilla. El arrecife se sumerge hasta diez metros en esa zona, y podrás admirarlo todo.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?

—En barca.

—Estoy deseando que llegue mañana.

Draco sonrió irónicamente.

—¿A pesar de que aún no has llegado a dominar el arte de vaciar el tubo de buceo?

—Aún no comprendo cómo esperas que haga eso. Cuando el tubo se llena de agua, ¿qué sentido tiene soplar tres veces en rápida sucesión?

—Así es como lo vacías de agua.

—No si el agua entra a la vez que expeles el aire y tienes los pulmones vacíos.

—Por eso quería que practicaras hoy en la piscina. Al menos ahora sabrás qué esperar cuando estemos en el mar.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es una pena que no tengas un barco con el fondo transparente.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y la miró con expresión divertida.

—Oh, vamos. No vas a dejar que un poco de agua en el tubo te asuste, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Esa es mi chica. Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de práctica; lo demás vendrá rodado. Ya verás.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró. Draco la había llamado «mi chica». Por supuesto, solo era una de esas frases que las personas utilizaban despreocupadamente en alguna ocasión. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Draco supiera que la había dicho. Pero ella sí.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro días atrás que iba a estar deseando salir a bucear, habría replicado que estaba loco. Y si un hombre la hubiera llamado «mi chica», le habría pegado un buen corte. Pero ahora…

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

 **Sabes que hacer si te gusta la historia, make me happy :3**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicas, i'm back :3**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón por haberlas abandonado tantos, tantos meses pero estuvo mi mundo de cabeza en todo sentido. Volví con todo y màs, nuevas adaptaciones, actualizaciones diarias y hasta el final de esta adaptación HOY no me voy a dormir. Así que hoy se termina esta bellisima historia y dará comienzo a la que ya presenté hace unas horas atras.**

 **Espero que sepan entender, y sigan disfrutando de mis adaptaciones como hasta ahora, aqui les dejo:**

 **Capítulo 15 - "Isla paradisiaca" - PARTE 3**

—¿Y has hecho alguna vez algo… parecido con otra mujer? Me refiero a las lecciones que me estás dando.  
—No.  
Aquella respuesta hizo sonreír a Hermione.  
—¿Ni siquiera has tratado nunca de conseguir que alguna mujer suavice su aspecto y actitud?  
Draco rió.  
—Y no olvides lo de enseñar más piel.  
—Te aseguro que no podría olvidarlo.  
Draco movió la cabeza.  
—No creo que puedas decir que nada de lo que te he comprado caiga en la categoría de atrevido. Sexy, tal vez, pero no atrevido.  
Hermione no había pensado nunca en sí misma como sexy hasta que Draco había decidido prestarle toda su atención. Con sus lecciones, con la ropa que había elegido para ella y, sobre todo, con su forma de tratarla y mirarla, la había hecho consciente de ser una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Parecía algo sencillo y natural, pero no para ella. Nunca había pensado en sí misma como en una mujer con una sexualidad propia, ni con la capacidad de sentirse al menos parcialmente cómoda con ella. Era como si Draco hubiera apartado de su camino un obstáculo, dándole una nueva visión de sí misma.  
Bebió un sorbo de champán.  
—En retrospectiva, pienso que no debe haberte resultado especialmente fácil darme las clases. Por un lado, los hábitos que has tratado de cambiar en mí estaban muy arraigados. Y tenías razón respecto a mi forma de acercarme a los hombres. Era demasiado… profesional.  
—Debes sentirte muy sosegada y afable esta noche para admitir todo eso.  
Hermione rió.  
—Supongo. Creo que es una mezcla de la maravillosa noche que hace y del champán.  
—En ese caso, bastará con que encargue más noches como esta y varias cajas de champán.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron como si le agradaran «personalmente» los resultados de la combinación, y Hermione se acaloró al instante. «Basta ya», se dijo. Probablemente, solo estaba pensando en Ron.  
La expresión de Draco se volvió repentinamente seria.  
—Me alegra que hayas podido cortar a tiempo ese dolor de cabeza. No sabía si podrías cenar conmigo esta noche.  
Hermione no quería pensar en su engaño, pero se negó a apartar la mirada.  
Draco ladeó la cabeza y la miró pensativamente.  
—Creo que nunca te he visto tan relajada como en estos momentos; ni siquiera te había oído nunca reír como lo has hecho hace un minuto. Pase lo que pase después de este viaje, habrá merecido la pena solo por verte así.  
—¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Te refieres a si no consigo a Ron?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Solo falta una cosa —dijo, sin responder a la pregunta. Tomó un hibisco del florero, se inclinó hacia Hermione y se lo puso tras la oreja. Luego se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento y la observó—. Perfecto —susurró.  
Hermione tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.  
—¿Sabes otra cosa que desconocía de ti?  
—No tengo ni idea.  
—Que eres un hombre muy paciente.  
Draco la miró con una expresión tan enigmática que Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de descifrarla.  
—Supongo que lo soy —dijo, finalmente.  
—Y también me he dado cuenta de que apenas sé nada sobre ti. Llevamos más o menos dos años moviéndonos en los mismos círculos y ni siquiera conozco los hechos más básicos de tu vida.  
Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco.  
—Eso está muy bien, Hermione.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Has llegado a otra importante lección, y lo has hecho por tu cuenta.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—De una lección a la que aún no habíamos llegado: la necesidad de mostrar interés por el hombre al que tratas de atraer.  
—No solo estoy «mostrando» interés por ti, Malfoy —replicó Hermione, claramente molesta—. Estoy realmente interesada.  
—Aún mejor. Entonces, de acuerdo; ¿qué te gustaría saber? Soy como un libro abierto.

 **Sé que no lo merezco, pero haganme feliz con sus reviews :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haberlas abandonado tantos, tantos meses pero estuvo mi mundo de cabeza en todo sentido. Volví con todo y màs, nuevas adaptaciones, actualizaciones diarias y hasta el final de esta adaptación HOY no me voy a dormir. Así que hoy se termina esta bellisima historia y dará comienzo a la que ya presenté hace unas horas atras.**

 **Espero que sepan entender, y sigan disfrutando de mis adaptaciones como hasta ahora, aqui les dejo:**

 **Capítulo 16 - "Isla paradisiaca" - PARTE 4**

—Háblame más de tus padres. ¿Qué hacían?  
—Mi madre era ama de casa. Se ocupaba de mi padre y de mí, de la huerta y de enlatar los productos que obtenía de ella. Una vez incluso ganó un lazo azul en la feria del estado por su tarta de melocotón.  
Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.  
—Eso te lo tienes que estar inventando.  
Draco rompió a reír.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—Porque nadie tiene una madre así.  
—Lo siento, pero yo sí. Era maravillosa. Aún la echo de menos.  
Hermione pensó que si ella contara cómo había crecido, la mayoría de las personas tampoco la habrían creído.

—¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?  
—Tenía una ferretería. No ganaba mucho con ella, pero bastaba para nosotros tres, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Lo cierto es que mis padres eran personas buenas y sencillas que me criaron con mucho amor y me enseñaron desde pequeño la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Tuve una maravillosa vida de niño, pero según fui creciendo aprendí que la vida también podía ser dura.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Mi padre lo perdió todo cuando yo tenía diez años.  
—¿Te refieres a la ferretería?  
—A la ferretería, a nuestra casa y a la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias. Y todo sucedió porque se fió del hombre que le llevaba la contabilidad de la tienda y de nuestros gastos personales. Desafortunadamente, se equivocó fiándose de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, ya era demasiado tarde. El contador se lo había llevado todo y mi padre no tenía ahorros.

—¿Detuvieron al contador?  
—Sí, pero para cuando lo hicieron ya se había gastado todo. Lo metieron en la cárcel, pero la justicia no hizo ningún bien a mis padres. Las personas con las que estaba endeudado mi padre lo llevaron ajuicio para que liquidara sus bienes.  
—Debió ser terrible para tus padres.  
Draco asintió.  
—Lo fue. Pero, en cierto modo, estuvo bien.  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
—Porque observando cómo se enfrentaron mis padres a la situación aprendí algunas lecciones muy valiosas sobre la vida, cosas que no habría podido aprender de otro modo.  
—No estoy segura de comprender. ¿Cómo se enfrentaron a lo sucedido?  
—Con gran orgullo y dignidad. Alquilamos una de las casas más pequeñas y desvencijadas del pueblo, pero mis padres jamás se mostraron avergonzados de la situación a la que se habían visto reducidos. Y debido a ello, yo tampoco. De hecho, nunca vi nada de lo que sentirme avergonzado. No habían cambiado. Seguían siendo los mismos padres amorosos de siempre.  
—¿Pero cómo se las arreglaron para comprar comida y todas las cosas necesarias para vivir?  
—Mamá plantó un nuevo huerto, pero tres veces más grande que el anterior, de manera que podía vender lo que sobraba a los vecinos. Y empezó a comprar ropa y otras cosas de segunda mano. También se dedicó a planchar para otros. Según me fui haciendo más y más consciente de lo que estaba pasando empecé a sentirme más y más orgulloso de mis padres. El amor que se profesaban y que me daban se fortaleció aún más en aquellas circunstancias. Muchas noches, después de acostarme, podía oír a mi madre esperando a que mi padre regresara a casa para poder servirle una comida caliente. Y muchas veces vi cómo le daba masajes en los hombros para aliviar el dolor que padecía debido al esfuerzo físico que tenía que hacer en su trabajo. Pero con mucha paciencia y perseverancia, mi padre siguió trabajando para recuperar su tienda. Tenía dos trabajos, a veces tres, pero nunca se quejaba. Finalmente, su paciencia y el trabajo duro dieron sus frutos y pudo volver a comprar la tienda.

Hermione había escuchado el relato de Draco totalmente fascinada.

—Es una historia increíble.  
—Mis padres eran personas increíbles.  
—Desde luego. Me habría gustado conocerlos.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque te hicieron el hombre que eres hoy en día.  
Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos. Entonces, lentamente, una sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
—Cuidado. Estás muy cerca de hacerme un cumplido.  
Hermione sonrió.  
—No necesitas mis cumplidos. Nunca he conocido a una persona más segura de sí misma, y ahora sé de dónde procede esa confianza. Viste cómo tus padres superaban la peor de las situaciones y eso te enseñó que tú también podías hacerlo.  
—Sí, aunque perder cosas materiales no es lo peor que puede pasarle a uno. Lo peor es perder a alguien a quien se ama.  
La respuesta de Draco aturdió momentáneamente a Hermione, porque no la esperaba.  
—Por supuesto —dijo, tan rápidamente como pudo—. Ahora también sé por qué eres un hombre tan paciente. Como tu padre, estás dispuesto a esperar y trabajar para conseguir lo que quieres.  
—Así que ahora ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí.  
«Ni mucho menos», pensó Hermione. Había averiguado algunas cosas sobre su pasado, pero estaba claro que Draco aún ocultaba muchas otras cosas en su interior, como ella.  
—Tengo otra pregunta. Dados tus humildes orígenes, ¿cómo llegaste a convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy en día, con suficiente dinero como para comprar cualquier cosa?  
—Con dignidad y orgullo, espero. En cuanto tuve edad suficiente me busqué un empleo, pero mi padre nunca me dejó trabajar tanto como para llegar a descuidar mis estudios. No quería que llegara a sucederme lo mismo que a él. Me dijo que él se ocuparía de mi madre, de mí y de recuperar la tienda. Mi trabajo consistía en concentrarme en mis estudios. Gracias a esa concentración gané una beca. Creo que nunca vi más orgullosos a mis padres que el día que me gradué en la universidad.  
—Lo imagino —dijo Hermione, sinceramente—. ¿Y qué hiciste después de graduarte? ¿Ir a Dallas?

—Sí. Viví allí ocho años seguidos. Me puse a trabajar y a establecer contactos. Pronto, un trato llevó a otro, y mi primer millón fue seguido de otros cuantos.  
—Ocho años es muy poco tiempo para hacer tanto dinero. Haces que parezca fácil, pero yo sé que no lo es.  
—No, pero no olvides que aprendí muy pronto todo lo relacionado con el trabajo y la paciencia. Y por cierto, también conocí a Des el primer año que estuve en Dallas —Colin hizo una pausa—. Siempre he estado agradecido por esos ocho años.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque todo lo que logré durante ese tiempo me dio la oportunidad de conseguir para mis padres cosas que nunca habían podido tener: una buena casa, muebles, un buen coche… En su vida habían ido de vacaciones, y no lo habrían hecho a menos que me los hubiera llevado casi a la fuerza conmigo.  
Hermione rió.  
—Más o menos como has hecho conmigo.  
Draco sonrió.

—Sí. En cuanto estuvo construida esta casa los traje a la isla. Les encantó. También pude organizar las finanzas de mi padre para que no tuviera que volver a trabajar si no quería, aunque siguió haciéndolo. También tuve la oportunidad de decirles lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos y de darles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por mí —tras una pausa, añadió—: Eso es lo que más agradezco.  
Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. No tenía referencias para entender la gratitud que Draco sentía por haber podido hacer todo aquello por sus padres.

—Pero entonces mi madre murió inesperadamente —continuó él—. Mi padre quedó destrozado y yo decidí volver a casa. Seguí trabajando desde allí con un ordenador, módem y fax. Cuando sentía que mi padre estaba mejor hacía algún viaje rápido a Dallas. Pero su salud también empezó a deteriorarse, y cuando se puso realmente mal me convertí en su enfermero permanente.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione—. Tenías dinero suficiente para contratar a un profesional que se ocupara de él.  
Draco la miró un momento antes de contestar.  
—Cuidar de él no supuso nunca una obligación para mí. Me sentía privilegiado por poder hacerlo, aunque también usé mi dinero para conseguir que tuviera todas las comodidades posibles —tomó la copa de coñac y le dio un sorbo—. Y esa es la historia que explica por qué no aparecí en la escena social de Dallas hasta hace un par de años. Antes tenía otras prioridades.

Hermione permaneció un rato en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había contado Draco.

—Puede que tengas paciencia, además de todas las otras cosas que aprendiste de tu padre para conseguir lo que tienes en la actualidad, pero también eres especialmente brillante. En algunos círculos, tu nombre se menciona con auténtica veneración.  
—Es curioso. Yo también he oído mencionar tu nombre a menudo con veneración.  
Hermione rió.  
—Sí, claro.  
—Deberías hacer eso más a menudo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Reír —Draco se levantó, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie—. Ya hemos hablado suficiente del pasado. Ahora, concentrémonos en el presente.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Bailando.

 **¡CONTINUARÁ!**

 **No lo merezco, pero haganme feliz con sus reviews :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haberlas abandonado tantos, tantos meses pero estuvo mi mundo de cabeza en todo sentido. Volví con todo y màs, nuevas adaptaciones, actualizaciones diarias y hasta el final de esta adaptación HOY no me voy a dormir. Así que hoy se termina esta bellisima historia y dará comienzo a la que ya presenté hace unas horas atras.**

 **Espero que sepan entender, y sigan disfrutando de mis adaptaciones como hasta ahora, aqui les dejo:**

 **Capítulo 17 - "Isla paradisiaca" - PARTE 5 (AW LEMON PART)**

Cuando los pasos de baile se volvieron más lentos y él la atrajo un poco más hacia sí, decidió que no había otro sitio en el mundo en el que quisiera estar más que entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo reconocía el de él, se fundía con él.  
Retiró la mano que sostenía Draco en la suya y la deslizó tras su cuello. Él unió las suyas tras la espalda de Hermione e introdujo los dedos bajo las tiras del vestido.

El calor comenzó gradualmente, recorriendo poco a poco sus venas. Hermione sintió que sus pezones se excitaban contra la tela del vestido; sus pechos empezaron a inflamarse y a endurecerse. Había experimentado aquello mismo durante los últimos días, pero en esa ocasión no sintió el impulso de censurar sus sentimientos. De pronto, el calor se acumuló por completo entre sus piernas. Sentía la sólida protuberancia de la excitación de Draco contra la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Sabía que Draco la deseaba físicamente, pero estaba segura de que intelectual y emocionalmente no era así. Después de todo, para él aquello era un trato de negocios, un acuerdo que, además, implicaba a uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Pero esa noche y en aquel momento, a Hermione no le importó. Desde el principio había habido una tensión sexual entre ellos imposible de negar. Cada vez que Draco la tocaba hacía palpitar su cuerpo de deseo.  
Aún no sabía con exactitud lo que le sucedía, pero ya estaba harta de tratar de averiguarlo. Y, sobre todo, estaba harta de luchar contra sus sentimientos.  
Aunque solo fuera una vez, quería hacer el amor con Draco. Y quería hacerlo en aquel momento, en aquella noche mágica.  
Se apartó un poco de él y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver el mismo calor que ella sentía latir en su interior. Había visto antes ese mismo calor, y también había sido testigo de cómo era capaz de controlarlo.

De manera que en esa ocasión, sin darle tiempo a pensar en todos los motivos por los que deberían controlar sus sentimientos, lo tomó de la mano y, sin decir nada, tiró de él hacia la puerta del dormitorio.  
Con cada paso que daba esperaba que Draco la hiciera detenerse pero, milagrosamente, no fue así, de manera que siguió andando hasta que estuvieron junto a la cama.  
Una vez allí, soltó su mano y, sin mirarlo, se llevó las manos atrás para bajarse la cremallera del vestido.  
Draco apoyó su mano sobre las de ella.

—Mírame —repitió él, esa vez con la voz ronca de emoción.  
Hermione dejó escapar un tembloroso aliento. Reacia, se volvió y lo miró. Los ojos de Draco parecían más oscuros que nunca y su rostro estaba tenso.  
—¿Estás segura?  
Hermione apenas podía creerlo. No le estaba diciendo que no quería hacer el amor con ella. En lugar de ello, estaba pensando en ella, estaba permitiendo que tomara la decisión sin tratar de influenciarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
—Oh, sí —los ojos de Hemione se humedecieron a causa de la emoción. Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro—. Estoy muy segura.

Draco no preguntó nada más, ni le dio oportunidad de pronunciar otra palabra. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, le había bajado la cremallera del vestido y se lo había quitado. Luego, él se quitó rápidamente la camisa.  
—Métete en la cama —ordenó, con la voz tensa de deseo.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos e hizo lo que le había pedido. Una vez en la cama utilizó los pies para apartar la colcha y las sábanas hasta el final. Luego alzó las caderas y se quitó las bragas.  
Draco se colocó sobre ella, desnudo y con cada músculo de su cuerpo endurecido, y le hizo separar las piernas con sus rodillas.  
El corazón de Hermione latía con tal fuerza que temió que fuera a estallarle. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente supo que aquello podía acarrear consecuencias inesperadas para ambos, pero nunca se había sentido así en su vida y, probablemente, nunca volvería a hacerlo. Y por esa vez, por esa única noche, si había que pagar un tributo, lo haría gustosa.  
—Draco —fue un susurro.

Él la besó en la boca y sus lenguas se fundieron al instante. Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y deslizó las manos por su espalda para disfrutar de la sensación de su piel desnuda. Draco cerró una mano en torno a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, llevándola más allá de la razón, hasta el reino del calor.  
Hermione se movió inquieta debajo de él, sin dejar de tocarlo. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, en el que no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo ni quería tenerlo. Los besos y las caricias la habían acercado. El baile en el club de blues y la aplicación del protector solar la habían acercado aún más. Pero nada la había llevado hasta el punto en que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Ser besada sin contención y acariciada con una urgencia casi salvaje era una experiencia increíble, asombrosa, maravillosa. Pero quería más. Quería sentir a Draco dentro de ella con tal intensidad que si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento en el dormitorio y hubiera tratado de interrumpirlos le habría dado lo mismo.  
Y no tenía miedo. Si algo había aprendido en la isla era que podía dejarse llevar y que, pasara lo que pasara, Draco se ocuparía de que estuviera a salvo.  
Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y se arqueó hacia él, convencida de que se rompería en mil pedazos si no lo tenía pronto. Volvió la cabeza y apartó su boca de la de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.  
—Debería ir más despacio —murmuró Draco con aspereza—. He deseado esto tanto…  
La penetró de un solo y violento empujón y enterró su poderosa y palpitante erección de lleno en ella. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras un agudo y exquisito placer recorría su cuerpo.

Y entonces ya no tuvo ocasión de seguir respirando de forma consciente. Draco comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez, con tal ferocidad que la cama tembló. Pero ella recibió cada empujón con uno propio, alzando las caderas para que llegara más dentro. Se sentía poseída, como una mujer salvaje que nunca fuera a saciarse de él.  
Su sangre hervía y cada poro de su piel clamaba en busca del éxtasis.  
Draco enlazó sus manos con las de ella y se las colocó a ambos lados de la cabeza. Hermione lo miró y vio en sus ojos una expresión de pura agresividad masculina.  
Nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir tal arrebato de pasión entre un hombre y una mujer. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iría a continuación, pero sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para ello.  
Una presión dulce, ardiente, casi insoportable estaba creciendo en su interior. Draco inclinó la cabeza y penetró con la lengua en su boca, moviéndola al mismo ritmo que imprimía con sus caderas. De pronto, unas sensaciones abrumadoras e irresistibles se apoderaron de ella. Arqueó la parte alta de la espalda y alcanzó el clímax con un prolongado grito mientras era arrastrada por una oleada de placer tan increíble e intenso que solo pudo dejarse llevar. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y la siguió hacia la cumbre con un ronco gemido que surgió de lo más profundo de su ser.

 **Oh, vaya. ¡¿Nadie tiene calor?!**

 **Haganme feliz con sus reviews :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haberlas abandonado tantos, tantos meses pero estuvo mi mundo de cabeza en todo sentido. Volví con todo y màs, nuevas adaptaciones, actualizaciones diarias y hasta el final de esta adaptación HOY no me voy a dormir. Así que hoy se termina esta bellisima historia y dará comienzo a la que ya presenté hace unas horas atras.**

 **Espero que sepan entender, y sigan disfrutando de mis adaptaciones como hasta ahora, aqui les dejo:**

 **Capítulo 18 - "¡¿Y ahora?!" (AWAWAW LEMON PART)**

Lo había estropeado todo.

Draco acunó la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro. Con gran ternura, apartó un húmedo mechón de pelo de su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba quieta y lacia como una muñeca de trapo.  
En cuanto a él, aún tenía que recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón.  
¿Qué iba a hacer?

El plan consistía en apartar a Hermione de las presiones de su vida cotidiana, de manera que, allí en la isla, con su apacible ritmo de vida, tuviera tiempo de centrarse en él. Esperaba que en aquel entorno se relajara y pudiera llegar a conocerlo como persona, y no como a alguien a quien ignorar o invitar a sus fiestas, según le resultara más conveniente. Y, sin duda, había conseguido que Hermione llegara a conocerlo, pensó con tristeza. El problema era que los acontecimientos no se habían desarrollado en el orden previsto.  
Su primer objetivo, de hecho, su único objetivo, consistía en conseguir que se enamorara de él.

No esperaba que sucediera durante aquellos pocos días, pero sí que al menos sirvieran para que le hiciera un hueco en su corazón, de manera que a partir de ahí pudieran desarrollar una relación profunda y duradera.  
La quería. Lo sabía desde el día que comprendió por qué lo atrajo tanto desde el principio. Ella lo desconocía, pero sus cicatrices y las de él eran las mismas. Y sus necesidades también eran las mismas.

Ella se movió en ese momento y, adormecida, deslizó una mano por el pecho de Draco. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Podía tomarla de nuevo, en aquel mismo instante, pero hacerle el amor una segunda vez solo agravaría su error.

Ella volvió a moverse, frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de Draco y pasó una pierna por encima de las de él.  
—¿Hermione? —murmuró Draco y, a pesar de sí mismo, la besó en la frente.  
—¿Mmm? —Hermione le acarició la pierna con el pie y deslizó una mano sobre el pelo de su pecho hasta alcanzar una tetilla.  
Draco gimió y apoyó una mano sobre la de ella para que parara.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?—Sí.  
Bajo la mano de Draco, Hermione siguió acariciando su pezón con un dedo. En esa ocasión, él la sujetó con firmeza y la hizo girar hasta colocarse encima de ella. Sus labios estaban rojos e inflamados, su pelo revuelto y disperso en torno a la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y con una expresión vagamente letárgica y sensual.  
—Te lo advierto —dijo, con voz ronca—; si sigues así, me meteré tan dentro y tan rápido en ti que no sabrás lo que te está pasando.

—Claro que lo sabré.  
Sin decir nada más, Draco echó atrás las nalgas y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, rápidamente, sin misericordia. Debajo, ardiente y totalmente dispuesta, Hermione se retorció y estiró, gimiendo dulcemente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por contenerse, Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de la carne palpitante y aterciopelada de Hermione. A la vez, tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios y utilizó la punta de la lengua para acariciarlo. Pronto, Hermione estaba temblando debajo de él, aferrándose a su espalda en busca de la culminación. Entonces, él se retiró lentamente y apoyó su endurecido sexo en la parte baja del abdomen de ella.  
Era una exquisita tortura ver cómo reaccionaba el rostro de Hermione a todo lo que le hacía. Pasó largo rato besándola, acariciándola de todos los modos posibles, hasta que ella lo sorprendió haciendo algo que no esperaba. Tomó el control de la situación, lo buscó con la mano, se movió y, en un instante, Draco volvió a estar dentro de ella.

Hermione se arqueó y se retorció contra él, y cuando Draco sintió que su carne se contraía en torno a él a la vez que oía su dulce grito de amor, explotó en su interior y todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Hacer el amor con Draco había puesto patas arriba su mundo, y no sabía si alguna vez lograría volver a colocarlo como estaba.

Duchado, afeitado y vestido, Colin se reunió con Jill en la terraza. Sin mirarlo, ella partió un cruasán.

—Liana y su madre son estupendas. No esperaban que nos levantáramos tan temprano, pero han preparado esto de todos modos.  
—No quiero que te vayas, Hermione.  
Ella extendió cuidadosamente un poco de mermelada en el cruasán.  
—Sé que aún no me has dado la última clase de buceo, pero después de la de la piscina, estoy segura de que podré arreglármelas en el mar si tengo que hacerlo.  
—La lección de buceo me da completamente igual. Hablemos del verdadero motivo por el que quieres irte: lo que sucedió anoche.

—Lo de anoche no tiene nada que ver con que quiera irme —Hermione nunca había sospechado que pudiera ser tan buena mentirosa. Nunca había imaginado que el corazón pudiera doler tanto sin romperse—. Y en realidad no hay más de qué hablar. Has hecho un buen trabajo con todas las lecciones, pero…

Draco echó atrás la cabeza como si lo hubiera abofeteado.  
—Si has creído que lo de anoche ha tenido algo que ver con esas malditas lecciones, estás muy equivocada.  
—No importa.  
—Por supuesto que importa, y mucho.

—En ese caso, no, Draco. No creo que lo de anoche tuviera nada que ver con las lecciones. Tuvo que ver con dos personas que se encuentran en una isla paradisíaca, rodeados de belleza y que han pasado varios días juntos. Algo tenía que suceder y así fue. Pero ahora todo ha acabado y necesito volver a Texas.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Hermione sentía la mirada de Draco en ella; casi podía oírlo pensar, pero no podía saber qué pensaba.  
Sabía que iba a ser difícil hacerle olvidar lo sucedido, sobre todo porque nada le gustaría más que volver a la cama con él en aquel mismo instante y no salir de ella en una semana. Pero no podía traicionar de ningún modo lo que estaba pensando. Necesitaba alejarse de él, y se estaba quedando sin munición.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco finalmente—. Podemos irnos hoy si quieres, pero no antes de que hablemos.  
—¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está Ron hoy?  
Draco se quedó petrificado. El color abandonó por completo sus mejillas y su mirada se llenó de oscura rabia. Apartó la silla de la mesa con brusquedad y se levantó.  
—Está en el Double B, visitando a su padre. Saldremos en media hora. Estate preparada.

 **Ah, tonta, tonta Hermione..¡¿que tal hasta ahora los nuevos y finales capitulos de la historia?!**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡GRAN FINAL!**

 **Así es, despues de tantos meses de retraso con ustedes, me puse a trabajar a toda marcha para poder darles en este CARNAVAL el final de esta hermosa historia, de amor y pasión asi como el inicio de la nueva adaptación que ya esta en mi perfil.**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL - "Entregandome al amor"**

Tres días atrás, siguiendo un impulso que aún no había llegado a entender del todo, llamó a su hermana desde el avión de Draco para preguntarle si podía ir a pasar unos días con ella. Tess le dijo que sí con auténtico entusiasmo. Y viendo lo feliz que era de tenerla allí, Hermione sentía remordimientos por todas las veces que la había rechazado.  
Su mente volvió a Draco y al vuelo de regreso a Dallas. Solo rompió su silencio en una ocasión, cuando la llamó por el intercomunicador para preguntarle si quería que le reservara un billete para acudir al Double B. Ella le explicó que ya había pedido a Molly que se ocupara de todo. Lo que no le dijo fue que no tenía ninguna intención de volar al rancho de la familia para ver a Ron.

Alzó la mirada al oír que una puerta se cerraba y vio que Tess se acercaba con un vaso de té en cada mano. Cuando llegó, Tess le entregó uno de ellos y se sentó a su lado.

—Nunca te he visto más guapa y feliz. Es evidente que el amor te sienta bien.  
Tess la miró con expresión de sorpresa.  
—¿Tú, la belleza oficial de la familia, me estás llamando guapa? Ahora ya tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta: debes estar enferma.  
Hermione sonrió.  
—Lo que digo es cierto. Siempre has sido guapa, pero ahora… —dejó la frase inconclusa y apartó la mirada—. Es el instinto lo que me ha hecho venir aquí. En cuanto a lo de huir… supongo que debo decir que he huido de Malfoy.  
Tess frunció el ceño.  
—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

Hermione asintió y a continuación explicó a su hermana el trato al que había llegado con Draco, y sus resultados. Terminó diciendo:  
—Así que, una vez más, me siento totalmente confusa. Cuando llegué aquí solo sabía una cosa: sufro un caso grave de lujuria por Draco Malfoy.

Tess se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo.

—No quiero casarme con Ron. Él no me ama, y yo a él tampoco. Cuando decidí aprender cómo conquistarlo, estaba convencida de que podíamos tener un matrimonio que funcionara aunque no nos amáramos. Ahora sé lo equivocada que estaba.  
—Decidir que no ibas a casarte con Ron ha debido ser el equivalente a un terremoto intelectual para ti —dijo Tess, impresionada—, pero me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a Malfoy.  
—Draco —Hermione movió la cabeza—. Me temo que ahora debe odiarme.  
—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería que me quedara en la isla para hablar de la noche que pasamos juntos. Pero yo sabía que no podía hacerlo sin revelarle lo que sentía por él, de manera que le hice creer que me iba al rancho para poner en práctica con Ron todas las lecciones que me había dado.  
—¿Y por qué iba a disgustarle eso? A fin de cuentas, para eso te dio las lecciones, ¿no? No tiene sentido.  
—Lo sé —Hermione se mordió un instante el labio inferior—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tema que vaya a renegar de nuestro trato, cosa que no pienso hacer, desde luego.  
Tess dio un sorbo a su té.  
—Hay otra posibilidad —dijo.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Que esté enamorado de ti.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Aunque tratara de disimularlo bajo una máscara de hielo, sé que cuando nos separamos en el aeropuerto estaba muy enfadado.  
—¿Te importa?  
—Claro que me importa, Tess. Draco es un hombre excepcional. En la isla me enteré de su pasado, y me hizo sentirme muy humilde.  
—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que ha logrado a pesar de haber empezado con tan poco. También hizo que sintiera una gran tristeza por no haber conocido la clase de amor que recibió de sus padres.  
—Eso lo entiendo porque, durante una temporada, yo sentí lo mismo respecto a Nick.  
—¿En serio?  
Tess asintió.

—Como ya te he dicho, sufro un grave ataque de lujuria por él.  
La sonrisa de Tess se ensanchó.  
—Deja que te dé un pequeño consejo de hermana: el buen sexo no es algo que haya que desdeñar. Sacando eso, puedo decir que mi historia con Nick fue se fue sumando. Lo único que sucedía era que yo no había relacionado el amor con lo que sentía por Nick, porque no sabía lo que se sentía al amar a un hombre… o a nadie.  
Hermione devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa a su hermana.

—Oh, dios santo, Tess. ¡Estoy enamorada de Draco!  
Tess rió, encantada.  
—En ese caso tienes que volver a Dallas lo antes posible.  
Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y, por primera vez en su vida, las dos hermanas se abrazaron efusivamente.

Hermione llegó tarde a propósito a la función benéfica. Entregó su invitación al portero y entró en la sala de baile. Como esperaba, la cena había concluido y los asistentes estaban bailando, charlando en grupos o paseando tranquilamente. Pero no vio a Draco.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, agradeciendo la semipenumbra que reinaba en el salón. No quería que nadie se fijara en ella todavía. De hecho, le habría gustado que el único que se fijara en ella fuera Draco. Había decidido que encontrarse con él allí sería la mejor forma de convencerlo de que lo amaba. Pensar que pudiera haberse equivocado hizo que el estómago se le encogiera.  
Molly había comprobado la lista de invitaciones aceptadas y, a menos que Draco hubiera cambiado de opinión desde que aceptó acudir, debería estar allí. Hermione avanzó por un lateral hacia el fondo del salón.  
El vestido que había elegido para su tarea de esa noche era lo más atrevido que se había puesto en su vida, incluyendo el vestido rosa que le compró Draco el día que fueron al club de blues.

Estaba hecho de una peculiar tela que parecía plata líquida y daba la impresión de haber sido vertida directamente sobre su cuerpo. Su escote vuelto caía peligrosamente justo por encima de los pezones. En la espalda, la línea del escote continuaba hasta más abajo de la cintura, deteniéndose justo encima del comienzo de sus glúteos. Para facilitar la movilidad, la falda tenía una abertura a un lado. El vestido tomaba por completo su forma del cuerpo de Hermione, y no había forma de ponerse debajo ninguna prenda interior, a pesar de que ella lo había intentado por todos los medios.  
De no ser por el chal a juego que llevaba sobre los hombros y cubriéndole los pechos, lo más probable era que no se hubiera atrevido a salir con él de casa.  
De pronto vio a Draco y, como de costumbre, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Estaba increíblemente atractivo con su esmoquin negro, una mano despreocupada y elegantemente metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y una bebida en la otra.  
Lo rodeaban tres mujeres y estaba riendo por algo que acababa de decir una de ellas. Hermione supo al instante que su risa era solo una fachada. No habría podido saberlo de no haber pasado un tiempo con él en la isla, pero lo sabía.

Sentía las palmas de las manos húmedas, y el corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que el movimiento podía percibirse a través de su piel.  
Pero estaba totalmente decidida a hacer lo que se había propuesto, y no iba a echarse atrás. Respiró profundamente e hizo acopio de todo el coraje que pudo encontrar en su interior.  
Rogando para que todo saliera bien, retiró el chal de sus hombros, colocó los bordes sobre sus antebrazos y avanzó hacia Draco.  
En cuanto la vio, Draco se puso rígido y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Las tres mujeres se volvieron para ver qué había llamado su atención, y cuando Hermione llegó hasta el grupo, fueron los saludos de estas los que ayudaron a aliviar el pétreo silencio en que se sumió Draco.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si ibas a aparecer esta noche, Hermione.  
—Estás guapísima. Tú nuevo peinado te sienta estupendamente.  
—Ese vestido es una maravilla, aunque no es tu estilo habitual. ¿Qué ha pasado? Debes haber acudido a algún sitio para cambiar por completo de imagen.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la helada expresión de Draco, Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
—Lo cierto es que sí… con la ayuda de Draco.  
—¿En serio? —como si hubiera sido un movimiento coreografiado, las tres mujeres se volvieron a mirar a Draco, y luego de nuevo a Hermione.  
Ella asintió.  
—Sí. Incluso me ayudó a comprar ropa. Pensó que vestía demasiado formalmente y decidió que necesitaba ponerme vestidos más… atrevidos.  
—Sugerentes —corrigió Draco, aunque la palabra surgió de su garganta como si lo estuviera estrangulando—. Y yo no te compré ese vestido.  
Una de las mujeres volvió a mirar a Draco.  
—¿Te importa que te pregunte por qué decidiste hacer cambiar de aspecto a Hermione?  
Al ver que no contestaba, Hermione lo hizo por él.  
—Hicimos un trato de negocios, ¿verdad, Draco? Y como la mayoría de esos tratos, este es privado. Sin embargo, sí puedo deciros que parte de ese trato incluía unas lecciones.  
La expresión de las tres mujeres evidenció su curiosidad.  
—¿Lecciones? —repitió una de ellas.  
Hermione asintió.  
—De hecho, las lecciones podrían resumirse con una frase: cómo torturar a Hermione.  
Draco masculló una maldición y la tomó de la mano.  
—¿Nos disculpáis, por favor?  
Las tres mujeres asintieron al unísono, boquiabiertas.  
Draco avanzó con Hermione hacia la salida, pero no era aquello lo que ella tenía planeado. Además, una vez alejados de las tres mujeres, Draco perdió en parte el férreo control que estaba ejerciendo sobre sí mismo y HErmione comprobó que solo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca a causa de la rabia que sentía.  
Sería más seguro para ella seguir rodeada de gente.  
Retiró con energía su mano de la de Draco y se detuvo. Él no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volverse a mirarla.  
—Me gustaría bailar —dijo Hermione  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que pueda importarme lo que quieras o dejes de querer hacer?, ademas, ¿qué diablos sostiene ese vestido sobre tu cuerpo? —preguntó Draco, en un tono tan afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar.  
Con una sonrisa, Hermione se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello.  
—Mi voluntad —susurró junto a su oído.  
Él la apartó de su lado.

—No sé a qué estás jugando, a menos que tengas algún absurdo plan de poner celoso a Ron. Pero no te va a servir de nada, porque no está aquí.  
Hermione se encogió de hombros y el movimiento hizo que la aureola de uno de sus pezones asomara por el escote. Draco siguió el movimiento con la mirada, y ella vio cómo tragaba saliva.  
—No esperaba que estuviera aquí.  
Draco apretó los puños.  
—¿Dónde has estado estos últimos cinco días? Sé que no estabas en el Double B, porque llamé a Ronald..  
—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me estabas buscando?  
—Porque… —Draco se interrumpió y cerró brevemente los ojos. Debía haberse hecho consciente de pronto de su actitud tensa, casi furiosa, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a Hermione. La tomó por los antebrazos y la atrajo con brusquedad hacia sí, aunque no tanto como para que sus cuerpos se tocaran—. Porque llamé a Ronald para decirle que te esperara.

—Qué considerado por tu parte, pero no era necesario.  
Una vena palpitó en la sien de Draco.  
—Luego llamé para asegurarme de que habías llegado bien.  
Hermionel volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
—Nunca dije que fuera a ir al rancho.  
—Claro que lo dijiste. Me dijiste que habías llamado a Molly para que te reservara un billete.  
—Eso es cierto. Pero el billete era para Uvalde. Decidí pasar unos días con Tess y Nick.

—¿Tú…? —Draco apretó los dientes.  
—Suena bien el grupo que está tocando, ¿verdad? —los músicos estaban interpretando una romántica balada de Elvis Presley, pero Hermione dudaba que él la estuviera oyendo. Alzó los brazos, volvió a rodearlo por el cuello con ellos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, aunque él permaneció quieto como una estatua.  
—¿Qué haces?  
Hermione se arrimó a él y susurró junto a su oído:

—Si no recuerdo mal, la lección número tres: bailar muy pegada a mi pareja para poder hablar con la boca junto a su oído —esperó un segundo pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?  
Un gruñido resonó en el pecho de Draco. Apartó uno de los brazos de Hermionel de su cuello para sostener su mano a un lado de sus cuerpos.  
—Lo tradicional es que en el baile participen dos personas.  
—Y es más divertido.  
El rostro de Draco se tensó hasta que dio la impresión de que iba a estallar.

—De acuerdo; solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, Hermione. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Y no me contestes que estás bailando o asistiendo a una fiesta benéfica. Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero, así que haz el favor de contestar.  
Una vez más, acercó la boca al oído de Draco.  
—Estoy poniendo en práctica lo que me enseñaste. La lección número uno consistía en vestir de forma más atrevida, enseñando más carne. Creo que esta noche lo he logrado, ¿no crees?  
Casi involuntariamente, Draco deslizó una mano hasta la parte baja del escote trasero del vestido e introdujo los dedos bajo la tela para acariciarle una nalga. Apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.  
—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡No llevas ropa interior!  
—Habría estropeado el diseño del vestido poniéndomela. Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas?

Draco soltó entre dientes una retahíla de maldiciones.  
Si él estaba sufriendo, ella también, pensó Hermione. Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo sus manos en ella, estaba reavivando el recuerdo de la última noche que pasaron juntos en la isla. Un intenso calor se estaba acumulando entre sus piernas, pero no pensaba detenerse.  
—La lección número dos era permitir que mi acompañante me ayudara a salir y a entrar en el coche, aunque esta noche no he podido practicarla. Y…  
—Déjalo ya.

El vestido y la falta de bragas impidieron a Hermionel separar las piernas y dejar que Draco colocará una de las suyas en medio, como lo hizo la noche que bailaron en el club. Pero la romántica melodía y su letra, unida al sensual ritmo, la impulsaron a mover la pelvis contra la de él.  
Draco apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, con intención de apartarla.  
—No hagas eso.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de hacerlo. Necesitaba el contacto. Necesitaba sentir la dura protuberancia del sexo de Draco contra ella. Necesitaba que algo interrumpiera el deseo casi insoportable que estaba floreciendo en su interior—. Es lo que hicimos en el club.

—Eso fue diferente.  
—¿En qué sentido?  
—Maldita sea —Draco aumentó la presión sobre sus hombros y la apartó de su lado— Basta.  
Hermione miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención, aunque solo el cielo sabía cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella apenas podía controlar su respiración. Y no sabía si iba a poder controlarse un segundo más si no conseguía algún alivio para lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero se obligó a recordar por qué estaba haciendo aquello.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eres incapaz de practicar lo que enseñas?  
Él agitó la cabeza, como tratando de aclarar su mente. De pronto, tomó a Hermione por una muñeca, haciendo que el chal se deslizara de su brazo, y tiró de ella hacia la salida. Una vez fuera del salón, entró en un pasillo lateral que se encontraba desierto, la arrinconó contra la pared y le sujetó ambas muñecas a los lados de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás practicando conmigo las lecciones que te di, cuando es a Ronal al que quieres? —preguntó, con voz áspera y ronca.  
Hermione retorció las muñecas hasta liberarlas. Luego apoyó ambas manos contra el pecho de Draco y le dio un empujón.  
—En primer lugar, no quiero a Rons. Ya no. Y en segundo lugar, pretendía averiguar si lo que me enseñaste sirve para lograr que un hombre olvide a la mujer de la que está enamorado hace tiempo.  
Draco se quedó atónito al oírla.  
—¿Pretendías…?  
—¿Y bien, Draco? ¿Es posible? ¿Puedo hacer que olvides a la mujer de la que estás enamorado utilizando tus lecciones?  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la mujer de la que estás enamorado. De la mujer que te rompió el corazón. De la mujer que no te corresponde. De la mujer de la que me hablaste en el club de blues —dijo Hermione, preguntándose por qué daba la impresión de que Draco no entendía lo que le decía—. Me preguntaste si alguna vez había amado a un hombre del modo que Billie Holiday reflejaba en la letra de su canción, y yo te hice la misma pregunta.  
Draco asintió lentamente.  
—Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te dije que tal vez. Dije «tal vez», Hermione. No dije que sí.  
—Pero tenía sentido. Llevo dos años viendo cómo mantienes las distancias con todas las mujeres que se arrojan a tus pies. Cuando dijiste «tal vez», decidí que el motivo de ese distanciamiento era que ya estabas enamorado de una mujer que te había roto el corazón.

—¿Dedujiste todo eso de un simple «tal vez»? Y ahora, por algún motivo que se me escapa, has decidido comprobar si podías lograr que la olvidara, ¿no?  
Hermione asintió y observó a Draco atentamente. Aún parecía atónito, aunque su enfado se estaba esfumando.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo un experimento? ¿Para comprobar si mis lecciones funcionaban realmente?  
—No —contestó Hermione, despacio, sabiendo que estaba a punto de saltar de un precipicio sin saber si había una red debajo. La antigua Hermione ni siquiera se habría planteado dar aquel salto. Pero la nueva Hermionel, con el corazón henchido de amor, sí.

—Porque estando en casa de Tess comprendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
Por unos segundos, dio la impresión de que Draco había dejado de respirar. Finalmente, tomó aire y lo exhaló muy despacio.

—De acuerdo,No,no puedes hacerme olvidar a la mujer de la he estado enamorado estos dos últimos años. Nadie puede —alzó una mano para tomar a Hermione por la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura—. Porque esa mujer eres tú, Hermione. Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Entonces,Draco acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó con la misma ferocidad que en la isla, y mientras sus lenguas se fundían, deslizó las manos por su espalda desnuda hasta introducirlas bajo el vestido para abarcar con ellas su firme y redondeado trasero. Aferrada a Draco, Hermione se perdió en el tiempo, en el espacio… pero sobre todo en él.

 **¡GRAN FINAL!**

 **¡¿Que decir chicas?!, espero que esta historia, asi como la anterior y ojalá la que vendrá, haya tocado cada fibra de su ser, las haya emocionado y ni por un segundo ser concientes de su realidad. Si pude lograr eso, me considero afortunada.**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**

 **XO, Doppelganger94**


End file.
